Voice of an Angel
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: After hearing that Takahiro wants to marry his girlfriend, Akihiko leaves heartbroken and ends up in a gay bar. There he meets a young brunet, with the most beautiful voice he's ever heard. They start to comfort one another, trying to leave the past and their painful memories behind. Rated M for adult content.
1. A whole new world

**Yes, a new story. This is just another idea I had written down and after reading the fanfic 'The Shadow Singer' I decided to start on this story. I know that there are already quite a few 'music' stories about Junjou Romantica, but I just wanted to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, unfortunately...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A whole new world  
**

"I've been thinking about marrying Manami."

Akihiko stared at his friend, feeling utterly shocked and uneasy. Of course he was happy for Takahiro that he had found someone he cared about, but his own feelings got in the way. Takahiro didn't love him. He never would, and he would never find out that his best friend had loved him for years.

"That's great to hear. I hope that the two of you will become very happy." He couldn't stop a smile from creeping over his face as he noticed the faint blush on Takahiro's face.

"I haven't asked her yet, but just thinking about it makes me extremely nervous. What if she doesn't want to get married?" Takahiro played with his own fingers, a worried expression on his face, which suddenly turned sad. "Actually, I have no right to be happy at the moment. I should be worrying over Misaki."

The author stared at his friend in confusion, furrowing his brows in thought. Misaki...he'd heard that name before, but who was it again?

"You know," Takahiro spoke, "It's very weird when I think about it. Misaki hardly ever complained when he lived here with me and he seemed really happy, but after he found out that I have a girlfriend, he just disappeared. I don't know what happened, but I feel like it's my fault that he left home."

'That's right, Misaki is the name of his younger brother.' Akihiko sighed, wondering why teenagers always had to be such a pain in the arse. "Have you tried calling him yet?"

Takahiro nodded slowly. "I did, but it seems that he's changed his phone number. There is no other way for me to contact him since he moved out of the house a few months ago. I've also tried calling the police, but they said that there was nothing they could do about it." Upon hearing this, Akihiko rolled his eyes, knowing that the police was simply too lazy to even bother looking for someone so unimportant.

"I'm sure that he's doing just fine, Takahiro," the novelist spoke in a gentle voice, trying to calm his beloved friend. Knowing Takahiro like the back of his hand, he was sure that the man was putting the blame on himself and making himself feel miserable by thinking about his little brother. After all, Takahiro had been taking care of Misaki for years. "I'm sorry, but I think I should be going now."

"Ah, of course! Thank you for coming over today, Usagi!" Akihiko smiled weakly as he heard his nickname and then walked over to the hallway to get his coat. In reality, he didn't _have_ to go, but he couldn't bear staying around much longer. The pain of Takahiro surrendering his heart to another was too much for him to handle. He needed some distraction, or he was sure that he would be weeping like a widow by the end of the night. Glancing at his love one last time, he bid him farewell and left the apartment.

It was fairly cold outside, as autumn was arriving quickly. The trees were decorated with shades of red and orange, and fallen leaves created a colorful crunchy path on the sidewalk. Akihiko, however, felt colder than winter inside, mourning over his unrequited love. He knew he should have seen this coming, yet this thought couldn't lessen the pain. It felt like all those years of loving Takahiro were nothing more than a waste of time. A waste of his life.

"I need to get my mind off of this," Akihiko muttered to himself, stopping in his tracks as he noticed an unfamiliar building. His eyes narrowed as he studied the sign above the entrance, and he concluded that it had to be some sort of gay bar. For a few moments, he looked around, but the streets were all empty and abandoned. He stared at the sign again. 'I could go in there. It's not like I've got anything left to lose.'

After he'd finally made up his mind, Akihiko slowly approached the entrance and opened the brass-colored door. As he noticed the many males present in the bar, the author knew that his suspicions had been correct. Slowly, he walked over to the bar, being greeted by a young man with ash-colored hair and glasses.

"My my," the stranger spoke, "I did not expect to see the famous Usami Akihiko here. Welcome."

"And you are?" Akihiko asked bluntly, obviously not in the mood to talk to some smug student. Despite that he didn't know the boy, he could already tell that he didn't like him one bit.

"The name's Sumi Keiichi," the teen replied, "You may have met my father, as he's a writer as well." The name 'Sumi' indeed did ring a bell, but Akihiko couldn't bring himself to care, nor to look at this Keiichi boy. Instead, his eyes studied the room, and his gaze landed on a large piano on a small stage. At the sight of this, he cocked an eyebrow. He couldn't recall that he'd ever been to a gay bar before, but he was certain that there wasn't supposed to be a piano there.

Then, much to Akihiko's surprise, a young boy with shoulder-length brown hair stepped onto stage and sat down at the piano...and started to play. In an instant, almost every man in the room turned his attention to the boy on stage, who gently played the piano with his slender fingers. They all seemed to be waiting for something, eyeing the teen in anticipation.

And then, the brunet started to sing.

_"Making my way downtown, walking fast,  
faces pass and I'm home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,  
making a way through the crowd."_

Akihiko's eyes widened as the boy's voice reached his ears. It had to be the most angelic sound that he had ever heard, gentle and soft like the feathers of an angel, and sweeter than honey. He stared at the stranger in utter amazement, completely captivated. The novelist had never cared for music, but for some reason that beautiful voice touched his heart, painting a pure smile on his face.

_"'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you, tonight."_

Right then, the little angel on stage slowly opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his audience, and Akihiko's heart skipped a beat. Despite being a teenager, the brunet had large, bright green eyes, which portrayed a young but truthful innocence. They were greener than grass, sparkling in the spotlight as the brunet timidly stared at the crowd, looking shy and incredibly adorable.

Disgusted by his own thoughts, Akihiko mentally slapped himself. 'What am I doing, getting all excited over some boy that I've never met before?' he wondered, yet he couldn't stop smiling as he listened to that enchanting voice.

_"If I could just see you,  
if I could just hold you… tonight."_

The piano play stopped as the song ended and the audience clapped their hands fervently, obviously just as impressed by the performance as the novelist. The mysterious chocolate haired teen carefully stepped off the stage, already being surrounded by a group of men. Akihiko saw the boy smile sweetly as the strangers complimented him, but he could also sense the uneasiness. A small smirk tainted the man's face as he decided that he wanted to meet the brunet as well.

And so, Akihiko started moving closer, little by little…

* * *

**I know, it's too short. But hey, it's only a prologue, so the next chapters are going to be longer! **

**The song used is 'A thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Uhm...well, I hope that this story isn't too similar to other stories about Junjou Romantica, because I wasn't sure if there's already a story just like this one. If there is, then please do tell me.**

**Please review! I really want to know what people think of this story :)**


	2. I saw an angel

**Happy Valentine's day! :D**

**I'm glad that people seem to like this story, so here's the new chapter. Thanks for your support and enthusiasm.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I saw an angel**

Emerald met amethyst as Akihiko approached the boy, walking with undeniable grace. The other men around the brunet turned their heads to meet the author's gaze, and they quickly moved back as they recognized that man as the successful and famous novelist, the great lord Usami Akihiko. Their somewhat frightened expressions boosted Akihiko's ego and he realized that it wouldn't be too hard for him to get the boy alone.

When he was only a few steps away from the teen, he stopped and flashed him a gentle, but slightly forced smile. "That was a great performance," he complimented as he kept looking into those big round eyes. Normally, the author hated looking into someone's eyes, but the brunet wore such a kind expression that he simply couldn't look away from him.

"Ah, t-thank you!" the boy stuttered cutely, a rosy color tainting his cheeks as he shyly averted his gaze. Akihiko chuckled at this shy behavior, feeling strangely attracted to the stranger. "Uhm…my name is Takahashi Misaki," the teen continued, bowing politely, "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Akihiko replied, a little too smoothly to his own liking, "I'm Usami Akihiko." Not showing his confusion and shock, he studied Misaki carefully, noticing that the boy really didn't look a thing like Takahiro. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but do you happen to have a brother named Takahiro?"

Upon hearing that name, Misaki froze, his eyes widening drastically. "You know Nii-chan?" he asked, then stared at the man intensely, "Have we met before, Usami-san?" His brows furrowed in thought and he put his fist to his mouth, trying to remember his conversations with his brother. "I don't think that Nii-chan's ever mentioned your name."

"Well, you're brother never uses my real name; he always calls me 'Usagi'."

Misaki's eyes shot up, as if the name had triggered something in his brain. "Yeah, that name does sound familiar. So then, you're that writer who's been friends with my brother since high school?" When Akihiko nodded, the brunet smiled sweetly. "He's told me quite a lot about you." At this, the author cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Takahiro had told his younger brother, but he chose to pay no mind to it.

"Are you aware that Takahiro is very worried about you?" Akihiko asked, trying to steer the conversation. He wanted to know why Misaki had left his brother and how he ended up working in a place like this. "He told me that you disappeared after he introduced you to his girlfriend."

The men who were watching the couple from afar seemed to be too interested in the matter, making Misaki feel rather uncomfortable. "Usami-san, would you mind if we have a seat and then continue our conversation? I don't like it when people are eavesdropping." Shyly, he played with a cord from his hoodie while his gaze was fixed on the floor. This was a sign for the author that the teen was indeed feeling very uneasy, so he complied with his wishes.

"Sure," he replied casually, "You can go pick a seat while I get us something to drink. Is sake okay with you?"

'Wait, is he trying to get me drunk?!' Misaki asked in his head, but quickly shook the thought off, 'Don't be so ridiculous, self. Not every guy is like that.'

"Misaki-kun?"

"Ah, sorry! You really don't have to get me anything."

A handsome smile decorated Akihiko's face. "I insist," he said casually before walking over to the bar to get a bottle of sake. He looked over his shoulder to watch the teen take a seat, snickering as he saw how nervous Misaki was. There was something cute about his behavior and Akihiko liked it.

"Isn't he a bit too young for you?" Akihiko looked back to see Sumi staring at him with a smirk on his face. "You know, Misaki is only eighteen, but all the guys who come to this bar seem to be after him. It must be rather frustrating for him."

"Just give me the sake," the man replied coldly, earning a soft chuckle from the other.

"You aren't going to shag him while he's drunk, are you?" When Akihiko glared at him, Sumi grinned and handed him the white colored bottle, along with two cups. "Have fun."

'I really, _really_ don't like that guy,' the novelist thought to himself as he took the sake to the table where Misaki sat. It was a small round table, surrounded by a round red bench with a low backrest and only one opening. He figured that the boy had purposely picked that kind of seat to prevent anyone from joining them, giving them some more privacy. He placed the bottle and cups onto the black wooden table and sat down next to Misaki, as he refused to sit across from him.

"Well Misaki-kun, why did you run away from home?" While his eyes remained focused on the brunet, Akihiko poured some sake into both cups. He could see that Misaki was biting his lips, obviously not feeling entirely at ease. A sigh escaped from the man's lips. "You should understand that I'm only asking these things because I'm worried about Takahiro."

"Yes, I know that," Misaki replied softly, staring absently into his cup, "It's just that…nobody has ever asked anything about how I ended up here, so I'm a little…surprised." After a short silence, he decided to speak again. "Fine, I'll tell you. My brother introduced me to his girlfriend about a month ago. I really liked her and we got along just fine, but I got the feeling that I was getting in their way. My brother is the one who's raised me for ten years, so I think he has the right to be happy." His right hand gripped the small cup tightly. "I discovered that the relationship Nii-chan and his girlfriend have is really serious, and I don't want to be a bother to them. That's why I've moved out."

While the answer seemed rather illogical to Akihiko, he didn't say anything in reply and simply nodded. Misaki was a rather strange, yet interesting boy.

"So, does that mean that you're living on your own?" he asked, taking a sip. A small smile played on his lips when he noticed that Misaki started to relax, feeling more at ease around him. Of course, that could have been because of the alcohol…

Misaki shook his head slowly. "I don't have my own apartment. I'm staying at Ihara-san's house, who is the owner of this bar. He allows me to stay as long as I pay the rent and do my job here."

"How did you even get a job here?" It bothered Akihiko that their conversation almost sounded like an interrogation, but he simply wanted to understand the whole situation. "You don't really seem like the type of guy to casually walk into a gay bar."

Upon hearing this, Misaki started laughing nervously, averting his gaze again. "It happened when I was looking for a job to get money to go to university," he explained, "There was a sign at the front door that this bar was in need of a performer, a singer, and since I like singing I decided to give it a try. I didn't realize that the place was a gay bar until some men started…hitting on me." After these words had left his mouth, the brunet's face flushed, and Akihiko could tell that he wasn't used to getting attention from other men. "Anyway, I talked to the owner and explained everything, and then I got the job."

"I suppose that means that you aren't gay, despite working here?" The teen nodded slowly, though a little doubtful. Akihiko couldn't blame him though; being surrounded by gay men would make any straight guy doubt his own sexual orientation. He drank up the last bit of sake in his cup, feeling those green eyes on him. Normally, he would have been irritated if someone even looked at him for more than five seconds, but there was something soothing, almost homey about Misaki's glance. His eyes always wore a shy, yet kind expression, as if the boy would never dare to harm anyone.

The sound of music reached Akihiko's ears, but it was rather soft since they were sitting far away from the speakers. However, this wasn't the only thing that caught his attention; he also noticed that Misaki had moved a little closer to him, though probably unconsciously, and was sitting right next to him.

"Usami-san, I hope you don't mind me asking this," Misaki spoke softly, "But what brings _you_ to this place? I'm sure that I've never seen you here before."

Akihiko hesitated for a moment. He didn't really want to talk about his unrequited love for Takahiro, but on the other hand it would be rude not to answer the teen's question. After all, Misaki had told him everything he wanted to know, and he somehow felt that he could trust him.

After finally making up his mind, the author emitted a sigh and looked into the boy's eyes. "What I'm about to tell is something that you can never tell anyone, understand?" He earned a quick nod and a questioning look from the other. "I am, or used to be, in love with your brother. I've been in love with him for ten years, but I never dared to confess to him out of fear that he would hate me. So, I always stayed by his side as a dear friend, and also witnessed him getting a girlfriend." His eyes moved to the table as he felt his heart ache. "Today, Takahiro told me that he wants to marry his girlfriend. I was happy for him, as a friend, but I also felt hurt. I thought that going to this place could cheer me up a little."

The room seemed to fall silent, except for the soft music in the background and the chatter of other men. Akihiko didn't have the courage to look at the brunet sitting next to him. He was unsure how the boy would respond to everything he'd told him.

A warm hand touched Akihiko's shoulder, making his lavender eyes travel to Misaki. Those doe green eyes wore a sad, almost hurt expression, something that confused Akihiko greatly. Was this boy feeling sympathy towards him?

"I'm sorry," came from those pink lips, the teen's voice sounding broken. His bottom lip was trembling, as if he was trying not to cry for the heartbroken man.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, you've been in love with Nii-chan for so long and he probably doesn't even know. You have been by his side for ten years, and yet he chooses a girl instead of you. I…I've never been this mad at my brother!" Misaki's eyes started to get wetter, his voice becoming weaker with every word he spoke. "I wish that I could've been there for you."

Akihiko sat there wide-eyed, staring at the brunet in awe. Never before had anyone showed him so much kindness, so much care. It felt like Misaki was some sort of angel sent from above just to comfort him. It made Akihiko smile faintly, but it was the truest and purest smile he had shown anyone in a long time.

Once Misaki seemed to have calmed down, a pair of large hands carefully pulled him closer, placing him on the man's lap. The boy's eyes darted up in surprise, but when he felt those muscular arms embrace his small frame he relaxed. Akihiko's body felt strong and warm, and his heartbeat was slow and rhythmic. Misaki leaned his head back against the author's shoulder, not even worrying about the fact that he was being hugged by another man in public. For once, he didn't give a damn about it. All he wanted was for Akihiko to be happy again.

One of Akihiko's large hands ran through the chocolate locks before he buried his nose in the boy's hair, carefully taking in the scent of citrus. It was a fresh and lively smell, one that seemed to match Misaki's personality perfectly. The novelist smile grew wider when a smaller hand covered the one that rested on the clothed stomach of his angel. Misaki's skin was soft and smooth, the feel of it almost addicting. Everything about the teen made Akihiko feel at ease, and he almost refused to release the younger one.

Misaki carefully moved away from the man's lap and sat down next to him again, a soft blush visible on his face. "D-do you feel any better now?" he asked timidly, an innocent look in his emerald orbs.

"Yes," Akihiko replied in a gentle voice, "Thank you, Misaki." He chuckled when the teen's face lit up even more because of the lack of an honorific, but fortunately Misaki didn't protest. "I'd love to stay longer, but unfortunately I have to go home now."

"Ah—I understand!" Misaki said quickly, still blushing like mad, "It was nice talking to you." He smiled sweetly and for one moment Akihiko had to resist the urge to kiss the brunet. They bid each other farewell and the author left soon after, trying to stop the confusing thoughts in his head. Why would he want to kiss Misaki? Although this bothered the man, he knew for sure that he would return to the bar, very soon.

* * *

"You and Usami-san seem to get along." Misaki looked away from the window and stared at Ihara, whose eyes were fixed on the road. His face was plain, not showing any of the man's emotions as he concentrated on the driving.

"How do you know Usami-san?"

"Takahashi-kun, you should know that Usami Akihiko is a famous novelist," Ihara answered, his tone a little mocking, "I've been reading his works ever since his debut. It's amazing that he came to the bar today." He stopped the car and took the key out of the ignition, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. They both undid their seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "It would be great if he could become one of our loyal customers." His hazel eyes stared at the boy intensively, and Misaki understood what the man meant.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Misaki asked, secretly hoping that his boss wouldn't order him to sleep with Akihiko. He followed Ihara as the man unlocked the front door and stepped into the hallway, being greeted by the warmth of a decent home. He took off his light brown coat and shoes, not noticing that Ihara was watching him closely.

"For now, I simply want you to get closer to him," the owner spoke, his voice so dangerously sly that it made the brunet shiver, "Just have some more nice little chats with him so that he's willing to come back to the bar. If you do that, then we might be able to get loads of money from Usami-san. Having him around would be good for our reputation as well."

Misaki couldn't help but despise the idea that Ihara had in mind. He didn't want to use his brother's best friend—it simply wasn't the right thing to do. However, he did enjoy Akihiko's company, so making him become a regular did sound nice. It was great that a man talked to him without trying to get laid.

Ihara knew that the boy was distracted by his own thoughts and used this opportunity to wrap his arms around Misaki's slender waist. "You know, I would like to get closer to you as well," he whispered into his ear, slowly running one hand down the teen's torso. He could feel the body jerk as his hand reached the rim of Misaki's pants.

"No, Ihara-san!" the brunet protested, quickly using his own hands to move the other, preventing it from going any further. He gasped when he felt something hot on his neck, recognizing it as a pair of lips. Biting his own lower lip, he forced back a small moan that threatened to escape. He was _not_ going to give that perverted boss his satisfaction.

A low chuckle could be heard as Ihara drew back, still holding the innocent teen. "I really love your voice, Takahashi-kun," he said huskily, earning another shiver, "I love it so much that I want to make you scream just to hear it."

Misaki's face reddened instantly and he dashed forward, releasing himself from the man's grip. He wanted to scold Ihara for being such a pervert, but he couldn't. If he said something rude, he was afraid that his boss would throw him out of the house, and he had nowhere else to go.

Ihara smirked as he watched Misaki's adorable expressions. "Well, I guess you should save your voice for your show," he stated dryly before walking to the living room, "You did well today." With one last glance over his shoulder, he passed out of sight.

'What the hell,' Misaki thought, but then shrugged and went upstairs. As much as he hated Ihara's random molestations, he had to admit that he had gotten quite used to it. In fact, it was surprising that the man hadn't attempted to rape him yet. Misaki shivered at this and shook his head, trying to forget about it. It was too late to be worrying about things like that and he was very tired.

After brushing his teeth and putting on his pajamas, Misaki lay down in his bed. One last thought came to mind before he fell asleep:

'_I wonder when I'll see Usami-san again._'

* * *

**Yes, this story has one OC and you're free to hate him. Trust me; if you don't hate him already, then you will do so later.**

**Thank you for reading this story. Please review, and feedback is more than welcome!  
**


	3. What do you want from me

**I'm sorry for being such a slow writer. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed this fic, and a big hug for all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – What do you want from me  
**

Akihiko sighed as he turned off the television, utterly bored out of his mind. Hiroki was at work and so was Takahiro, while Aikawa was ill, which left him with no one to talk to. 'I haven't seen Misaki in a while,' he thought to himself, memorizing the first and last time he'd spoken to the brunet. It had been four days since their first meeting and he actually wanted to see Misaki again.

"I guess I really am attracted to him," the author muttered in mild annoyance. He could hardly believe that he'd fall in love with someone he'd just met. Besides, he was still in love with Takahiro, so how could he fall in love with anyone else? 'You can't be in love with two people at the same time, right?' Despite those thoughts, Akihiko still had his doubts. Thinking of this as a valid reason to go see Misaki, he got up and quickly got himself ready, taking his car keys with him. Once he'd reached the parking lot, he got in his red sports car and drove out.

The radio was turned on, playing some sweet songs while Akihiko focused on the road. However, when a familiar song reached his ears, his eyes widened in surprise. It was the same song that Misaki performed last time. Listening to it made Akihiko memorize the beautiful voice of the brunet. He cursed under his breath, irritated by the fact that he kept thinking about Misaki. Yet, he was on his way to speak to that same boy.

A few mushy love songs later, Akihiko parked his car near the bar and carefully stepped out, locking his ridiculously expensive vehicle. He quickly crossed the road and entered the club again, being greeted by a smell that he didn't expect; the smell of sex. Just when he was walking forward, wondering what had happened in the bar, he noticed a used condom on one of the tables on his left. He narrowed his eyes in worry as the thought of Misaki being raped entered his mind.

"Usami-sensei, how delightful to see you here!" The loud voice snapped Akihiko out of his thoughts and he turned around to see a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes. He cocked an eyebrow as he studied the stranger who approached him, and the man seemed to notice his confusion. "How rude of me," he spoke in exaggerated politeness, "My name is Ihara Tatsuo. I'm the owner of this bar."

The name Ihara sounded familiar to Akihiko. 'So he's the guy Misaki is living with,' he thought, eyeing the man curiously.

"What brings you here?" Ihara asked innocently, but Akihiko to easily notice the weak smirk on the man's face. His amethyst eyes slowly darted towards the stage, but Misaki wasn't there yet.

Ihara seemed to notice his stare and smiled. "Takahashi-kun isn't here yet, Usami-sensei. He will probably arrive shortly." The owner invited the author to sit down with him, at a table that wasn't tainted by a filled piece of latex. Akihiko accepted this offer with a fake smile. "I must apologize for the mess in here, but it appears that some of our guests couldn't control themselves."

"I suppose that means that sexual activity is allowed in your bar?" Akihiko asked, both disgusted and excited by the thought. He'd never had sex in public with anyone.

The brunet nodded, not even displaying a tiny bit of shame. [1] "As long as my customers do not cause me any trouble, I'm willing to give them as much freedom as they desire." A smirk decorated his face again. "The same goes for you, of course."

"Are you saying that I can have my way with anyone here?"

"Yes, so I don't mind if you spend some more time with Takahashi-kun," Ihara replied casually, "I've already noticed that the two of you had a very friendly conversation during your last visit. You're free to talk to him whenever you want…or do other things." Akihiko cringed slightly as he heard those last words, but he tried to remain calm. Did this guy always give Misaki away to other men like that? What did that boy mean to him anyway?

"Excuse me Ihara-san, but I am not interested in having sex with Mi—Takahashi-kun." Akihiko cocked his head to the side, a little uncomfortable with where the conversation had headed. "However," he continued in a low voice, "I would like to get to know him better." He failed to notice the wide grin on the other's face.

"Well, Takahashi-kun has his own 'backstage' room here. Perhaps you'd be interested in having some time alone with him."

Akihiko's eyes shot up and he stared questioningly at Ihara, wondering whether the man was joking or not. "Don't you think that you should ask Takahashi-kun if he's okay with that too?" he asked carefully. He really didn't want to push his luck, but being able to get Misaki alone did sound great.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," the owner reassured him, slowly tapping his fingers on the table. He had the slyest expression on his face, one that even managed to give Akihiko the creeps. It was obvious that this man could not be trusted. Instead of turning the offer down, however, the novelist simply smiled at Ihara and nodded.

"Thank you, Ihara-san."

The two men continued their conversation and Akihiko failed to notice the arrival of the person he wanted to see the most. Misaki sighed in exhaustion as he came in, tiredly dragging himself towards Sumi, who was drying off some glasses. The student's eyes noticed the brunet and a small smile tainted his lips.

"Hello Misaki," he greeted in his usual calm voice, "You look tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Misaki mumbled, "The teachers always give me way too much homework."

Sumi chuckled as he put the glass away. "How are you doing in school? Are your grades still that bad?" He sighed when the boy nodded slowly. "Maybe you should just get yourself a tutor."

"But I don't know anyone who could tutor me." The look in those green eyes saddened a little as Misaki sat down on a bar stool. He really had to get into M University, but at this rate there was no chance for him to pass his exams.

"Have you considered asking Usami-san? He graduated top of his class, so I'm sure he could help you out."

Right there, Misaki hesitated for a moment. Since he didn't know Akihiko all too well, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to ask him such a favor. Besides, he really didn't want to bother the author, as he was sure that the man already had a lot of work. On the other hand though, he really, desperately needed a tutor.

Too lost in his thoughts, the brunet didn't even realize that Sumi was still talking to him. That was, until the other suddenly tapped his shoulder.

"It's time for your show," he said, smiling a little. Sumi hardly ever smiled to someone, but Misaki managed to make him smile without even doing anything special. Although they had only known each other since Misaki started working at the bar, the two had become close friends. When Misaki found out that Sumi was a freshman at Mitsuhashi University, they started talking more and more to each other.

The smile on the ash haired teen grew wider when he saw his friend sit down at his beloved musical instrument. Even from afar, he could clearly see that Misaki was as nervous as he was right before his first performance. He remembered how the brunet worried about playing the wrong keys or forgetting the lyrics halfway through the song. He remembered how he'd comforted him, telling him that it was going to be fine.

Even though Sumi didn't show it to anyone else, he really cared about Misaki.

Sad, but dreamy tones came from the piano as it was played with utmost care and precision, by the most hardworking boy that Sumi had ever met.

_"I always needed time on my own__.  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone__,  
and the bed where you lie is made up on your side."_

Lavender irises were fixed on Misaki, who was too concentrated on playing the piano to even notice how everyone was looking at him. Akihiko had completely forgotten about the man sitting next to him and was studying the brunet carefully. Faint surprise dwelled up inside of him when he noticed the sad look in those green eyes. He knew that Misaki was singing a sad song, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"His voice is simply astonishing, isn't it?" Ihara asked, pulling Akihiko back to reality. The author could only nod in reply, his eyes still on the brunet on stage. Seeing this made the owner smirk in victory. It appeared that Misaki didn't even have to try to entice Akihiko so.

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take__.  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

There was a soft, hardly audible crack in Misaki's voice, but he quickly composed himself and continued his singing. It was a song about losing someone who meant the world to you…a lover, but to Misaki, this song was about someone else. Whenever he heard the song on the radio, it reminded him of his parents. It reminded him of that dreadful day, ten years in the past, when he lost them for good. Every word that left his lips touched his heart, making it ache.

_"And all I ever wanted was for you to know__;  
everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul.  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me."_

Everyone in the bar had fallen silent, listening to the boy who sang the song from the bottom of his heart, the words laced with painful emotions; sad, guilt and loneliness. Some men had a hard time trying to fight back the tears as that voice touched them to the core. Even Akihiko, who had never cried in front of anyone, felt the urge to let the tears flow.

'How can I be swept away by him so easily?' the novelist wondered, finally being able to look into Misaki's eyes as the teen looked up from his sheet music. Those emerald orbs were watery, glistening in the light, but Akihiko also noticed a glint of happiness. His heart melted when Misaki's lips curved upward slightly, creating a small smile. It was a smile just for him.

_"And when you're gone__ all the words I need to hear  
will always get me through__ the day,_

_and make it ok…  
I miss you."_

Misaki's gaze returned to his sheet music as the last notes were being played, the smile still evident on his face. He didn't know why, but seeing Akihiko made him feel better. The worries he had simply disappeared as soon as that familiar silvery hair caught his attention. Akihiko had returned to see him again.

He was happy that someone came…for him.

After the song had ended, there was a short silence, as if the people were still trying to process everything. None of them knew what Misaki had gone through or how he really felt, but the performance had been heartbreaking, in a good way. The sounds of applause erupted slowly, yet it didn't take long before everyone was applauding. Their enthusiasm banished the feelings of hurt and the brunet cheered up as he got off the stage.

Akihiko was ready to walk into Misaki's direction, but stopped in his tracks as Ihara hurried towards the teen before him.

"That was your best performance yet!" the man said enthusiastically, "I should reward you." He ran off before Misaki could protest and returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"I didn't know we had wine here," Misaki said in surprise, studying the bottle before looking back at his boss.

Ihara snickered. "We have all sorts of alcoholic beverages here." Taking Misaki by the arm, he forcefully dragged the teen towards the table where Akihiko was still standing next to. The author smiled as he made eye contact with the young beauty, chuckling to himself when he noticed the rosy color on those cheeks.

As soon as the two had reached the table, Ihara forced the boy to sit down and quickly left. His sneaky behavior irritated Akihiko mildly, but he was happy that he could talk to Misaki again. Taking the bottle in his hand, he filled both of their glasses, not yet breaking the silence. He then stared at Misaki, who was looking questioningly at the red liquid in his wine glass.

"Have you never had wine before?" Akihiko asked, amused by the other's confused expression. When Misaki nodded, the man brought his glass to his own lips and took a sip. "It's really good," he stated, "You should try it."

The hesitation was easily noticeable in the brunet's eyes, but he complied anyway. He had to admit that the wine tasted very nice, though the flavor was still new and a bit odd to him. With his eyes closed, he took another big sip before placing the glass back onto the table.

"Uhm…Usami-san," Misaki spoke softly, "You haven't told Nii-chan that I work here, have you?" Akihiko shook his head, making the younger one sigh in relief. "That's good. I don't know how he would react if he found out that I work at a place like this."

"Misaki, don't you think that you should at least let Takahiro know that you're still alive?"

With hazy eyes, Misaki looked down, unsure how to respond. Of course he didn't want his brother to worry about him, but how could he explain to said man that he was working at a gay bar? 'Nii-chan would surely freak out and faint,' he told himself, drinking some more wine.

Akihiko sighed heavily. As much as he liked Misaki, the boy was pretty damn stubborn too. "Promise me that you'll tell him once you've made it into university," he said, trying to negotiate with the other, "You can't keep hiding from him forever."

Upon hearing this, Misaki bit his lip, still looking down. "I…I don't even know if I'll be able to make it this year," he replied truthfully, "My grades aren't as good as they should be and my exams will begin in a few months." His voice was laced with worry, but then he remembered what Sumi had told him. "Usami-san, w-would you mind becoming my tutor?"

Those thin lips curved upwards as Akihiko crossed his arms in pride. "So you know about my brilliance," he spoke confidently. The words 'arrogant bastard' ran through Misaki's head as he looked into the man's eyes, but he knew that Akihiko was his only choice. "All right, I'll help you, but I want something in return."

Misaki tilted his head in confusion. "What do you want from me?" he asked, praying that the author hadn't planned anything perverted or embarrassing.

"I want you to dedicate a song to me."

Brown brows furrowed. "What kind of song?"

"Any song you like," Akihiko replied plainly, "You can perform it whenever you want, but I want to hear it."

Although Misaki didn't really understand why the novelist would want him to do something like that, he didn't have a reason to turn down the offer. He liked singing, so dedicating a song to Akihiko wasn't that big of a deal. Picking the right song would be the hardest part of it all, but at least he didn't have to rush it.

"Deal." A smile played on Akihiko's lips as he looked right into the brunet's eyes.

"Then we will begin our tutoring session on Saturday." After these words, glasses were being refilled and the two continued to enjoy their time together. The feelings of loneliness were forgotten.

* * *

**[1 – Basically, a person with either brown or black hair is considered a brunet(te).]**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, but this story is a little...slow at first. I promise it will get better! The song is 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne.  
**

**So, I'd like to hear some suggestions on the song that Misaki has to dedicate to Akihiko. It can be any song, as long as it's played on the piano and in English (or it has an English translation). Please let me know what you'd like :)**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Caricature of intimacy

**Hey, it's been a while. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but at the moment I'm very busy with school, so me publishing this new chapter is already very unexpected. I'm afraid that school will keep me busy for a while though :/  
**

**Hope you like this chapter! It's fluffy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Caricature of intimacy**

"Misaki, don't you think that you should stop drinking?" Akihiko asked uncertainly, studying the young brunet. His face was covered by a mild shade of crimson and his eyes were glazed and half-lidded.

"Hmm? What are you…talking about?" Being too drunk to articulate properly, Misaki muttered these words in a slurred voice, which sounded strangely adorable to Akihiko. Slender fingers ran over the rim of the wine glass, but amethyst eyes remained fixed on Misaki's face. "I'm perfectly fine," the boy said, hiccupping cutely as he took the bottle of wine in his right hand. A frown then decorated his face.

"What's wrong?"

"We're…out of wine." Akihiko chuckled as Misaki attempted to stand up straight, but wobbled and slumped back into his seat again. He knew that it wasn't right to laugh at someone who was obviously drunk off his ass, but Misaki was simply too cute.

"Just leave it, Misaki," he spoke softly, "You've already had way too much."

In response, the teen pouted a little, but then moved closer to Akihiko. He laid his head on the man's shoulder while his hand touched the other's gently.

"Misaki?"

"You're so warm, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, smiling with his eyes closed, "Why are your hands so cold?"

Akihiko snickered, both at the mispronunciation of his name and at Misaki's sweet behavior. "My hands are always cold," he replied, stroking the boy's chocolate locks with his other hand. It was weird to see Misaki so clingy, yet he couldn't deny that he liked it.

Fingers intertwined slowly and Akihiko stared into nothingness, feeling utterly pleased with the comforting atmosphere. There was something about Misaki that made him feel at ease—something that made him want to open up to the boy. It was weird though; no one had ever gained his trust so quickly. It was as if he and Misaki had known each other for years.

Some popular pop music was being played, but it was absolutely nothing compared to the songs Misaki had performed—or at least, that's what Akihiko thought. He only ever listened to music while he was driving, and even then he often got irritated by the low quality of the new songs. Everything appeared to be either auto-tuned or completely unoriginal, missing the emotion dripping from those words. That was exactly what he admired about Misaki; the boy managed to sing a song and thrill the audience.

_Music isn't merely about singing words. It's about telling a story and captivating the listener. _While artists those days didn't seem to understand this, a young, inexperienced brunet was capable of doing it so easily.

Akihiko looked back at Misaki, who was still lying against his shoulder and holding his hand, mumbling something unintelligible. It sounded as though he was singing a song, but Akihiko couldn't hear any of the words. He didn't really care either way; hearing that beautiful voice was more than enough for him.

"You look tired," the author said, running a finger over the helix. The small frame shivered under his touch.

"I'm not," Misaki muttered, although it didn't sound credible at all, "I'm just being _lazy_." Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open and he stared into Akihiko's eyes, smiling contentedly. "It's nice to have you here with me," he whispered truthfully, caressing the upside of Akihiko's hand with his fingertips.

For a moment, Akihiko could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat. The loving expression in those hazy eyes, along with those sweet words and touches—it was all too much. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought that he might, perhaps…be in love with Misaki. It was true that the teen has showed him kindness and an honest form of love, but it couldn't be _that_ kind of love.

'Why?' the novelist wondered, 'Why is this happening to me?'

"Usagi-san?" The drunken Misaki had witnessed the confusion in the man's eyes and was sitting up again, giving him a puzzled look, "Is something the matter?" he asked, squeezing the other's hand to tell him that it was all right.

Soft laughter was coming from behind, and Akihiko looked over his shoulder to see Ihara stare at them. He growled a little in annoyance, but then noticed that the man was trying to tell him something through hand gestures.

_"Go to his room."_

'Wait, does he _want_ me to screw Misaki?' Akihiko asked in his head, but shook it off with the rise of an eyebrow and stared back at Misaki again. Those large green irises were still looking at him worriedly, so he smiled faintly in order to reassure the boy that he was okay. "You have your own room here, right?"

"Yes, I do," Misaki answered, obviously not sensing the true meaning behind those words.

"Can you take me there?"

"Sure." The brunet nodded, smiling sheepishly as he tried to rise from the bench again, this time being more successful. He slowly started walking away, and Akihiko could easily notice that Misaki was still too unstable to move properly. It almost looked like he was a penguin waddling over the ice. It drew a soft laugh from the back of the author's throat, something that rarely ever happened.

Unfortunately, Akihiko's laugh didn't last long as he saw the boy accidentally bump into another man. The blond turned around in irritation, gritting his teeth as he grabbed Misaki by his collar.

"What do hell do you want, you little piece of shit?" the man asked angrily, sounding rather tipsy himself. He blinked for a few moments before his gaze softened, and a very different expression crossed his face. "Why, hello there cutie." His voice was suddenly lower and evidently flirtatious.

Even in his current state, Misaki didn't fail to notice the hungry gleam in those dark eyes and shot back, but he couldn't get away as the stranger grabbed his arm.

"Please, let go of me," he begged, hiccupping as he tried to free himself from the strong grip. However, instead of being released, he was only pulled closer to the man, until he could feel the hot breath on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as the other's face inched closer, and continued his helpless pleading.

Akihiko quickly yanked Misaki back, holding him securely against his chest as he glared at the honey haired male. "Excuse me, but he belongs to me," he stated confidently, paying no mind to the fact that he had just claimed the boy in front of someone else. He wouldn't allow anyone to grope or molest the young teen.

The other man, taken aback by the author's sudden action, quickly scurried away, tripping a couple of times as he tried to get out. Akihiko's gaze followed him for a while, but then returned to the sweet brunet in his arms.

"Are you okay now?"

Misaki nodded quickly. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning against the man's chest as he couldn't support himself. Noticing this, Akihiko sighed and lifted the boy, carrying him in his arms. He could feel Misaki's fists hitting his chest softly in protest. "Usagi-san," he whined, "Put me down."

"You'll never be able to reach your room if I don't carry you."

"But…people are giving us weird looks." All of a sudden, Misaki's voice was very soft and timid, and his face was decorated by a reddish hue.

"Don't worry about it. They are probably just as drunk as you are anyway."

"I'm not that drunk," the teen muttered and Akihiko chuckled as the blush on that adorable face intensified. It was hard to believe, but Misaki was even cuter when he was drunk and embarrassed. Akihiko wanted to tease him just to earn more of those sweet responses, but decided against it.

"Where is your room?" His eyes followed a finger that pointed towards a narrow corridor while he started walking into the right direction. It didn't take long for him to notice that this part of the bar looked very different; it wasn't illuminated very well and the walls were painted beige instead of the usual bright colors.

Misaki's finger was pointing at the third door on the left side, which was just an ordinary dark brown door. It didn't surprise Akihiko at all; Misaki didn't look like the type who needed everything to be 'fabulous', but preferred to keep everything simple instead.

In a few large steps, Akihiko was standing in front of the door, and he slowly put Misaki down so he could open it up. His eyes followed the teen's hand as they dug into one of his pockets and found a small, silver-colored key. While Misaki tried to unlock the door—which took a lot more effort than necessary—Akihiko couldn't help but wonder what his room looked like. It was only a backstage room, so it couldn't be all that impressive, but he was still curious. Perhaps he could find something that would tell him more about Misaki. After all, he didn't lie when he said that he wanted to get to know him better.

The door opened with a few soft creaks, and Akihiko was met with a very cozy room. The walls were a soft, orange color, decorated by some posters and lamps. In the middle of the room stood a small brown piano, a few music sheets lying on top of it, and against the left wall stood a red colored couch, along with a wooden bookcase.

"Well, this is my room," Misaki explained, dragging himself towards the couch. Akihiko chuckled upon seeing this and approached the bookcase, studying the contents. Every single book in the case was a sheet music book, with songs of various artists and styles.

"Are all of these songs for your show?" he asked, simply amazed by the amount of books.

Misaki, who was already lying lazily on the sofa, stared into the author's direction. "No," he muttered, "Ihara-san bought those books for me, even though I told him not to."

"Can you play all of them?"

"No, not yet, but I'm trying." The brunet slowly sat up, his eyes wearing a somewhat jaded look, "One day I will be able to play each one of them."

Hearing this made Akihiko smile. It was clear to him that Misaki was a very hard-working and determined individual, and that he would try to achieve his goals no matter how hard it was. This was another reason for him to admire the boy, as he himself often felt like giving up when he lost hope or interest. With a faint grin on his face, he put the book back and sat down on the couch.

"You really think you can do that?"

"_I'll be there someday…I can go the distance,_" Misaki sang in reply, slightly off-key due to the effects of alcohol. He giggled softly as he realized how awful it sounded and then looked at Akihiko. "Do you sing, Usagi-san?"

The man shook his head, scoffing a little. "I hate to admit it, but I can't sing…at all."

Misaki laughed some more, but then gave the author a sweet look. "I…really like your voice," he admitted, being bold enough to admit something that he would normally find embarrassing beyond measure. Still, a light pink color rose up to his cheeks and ears.

Silence filled the room as the two got lost into each other's eyes, smiling without a single thought in their heads. The only sounds were those of breathing and Misaki's small hiccups every now and then, but it remained peaceful and quiet, and the two had already forgotten that they were still in a crowded bar.

"You know," Akihiko spoke softly, caressing Misaki's cheek carefully, "I like your voice too. To be honest, you have the most beautiful voice that I've ever heard."

Hazy emerald eyes gazed at him, and without even realizing it the two moved closer to one another, the warmth of their bodies merging together. Misaki closed his eyes as he felt Akihiko's hands cup his face, puckering his lips for a gentle kiss. A soft sigh brushed against Akihiko's lips as they made contact. It was the sweetest, softest kiss that the author had ever given someone, but he had never enjoyed it this much. Velvety lush lips parted slightly, giving the other the chance to slip his tongue inside and caress the inside of Misaki's mouth.

The taste was sweet, unique, and everything that Akihiko loved despite hating anything else that was sweet like sugar. His pink muscle found its partner and soon invited it into a gentle, yet passionate dance, one with rhythm and utmost grace. There was no aggression or force behind their gestures, only the longing of being united.

Misaki gave a little moan as he melted into the kiss, grabbing the front of Akihiko's shirt with both hands. It was the first time that anyone had ever dared to kiss his lips, and he was happy that he was giving his first kiss to Akihiko. Shivers ran down his spine as the foreign tongue retracted and the lips drew away from his. His eyes slowly opened, and he was surprised to see a look of shock in the novelist's lavender ones.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" he asked innocently, his grip on the fabric loosening. He shot up in shock as the man suddenly dashed out of the room, completely shocked by this sudden reaction. "Wait, Usagi-san!" he yelled, but couldn't find the strength in his body to stand up.

Akihiko could hear his name echo through the walls as he swiftly got out of the bar, too confused by the situation to think straight. He had just kissed Misaki, Takahiro's younger brother, out of nowhere. What the hell was going on in his head?

'Love,' he thought to himself, 'It was love I felt…not just a spark. This was…different.' Shaking his head, he found his car and got in, driving home as fast as he could. However, even when Misaki wasn't with him, the images of him were still being painted in the man's head. He knew by the next day, Misaki would've forgotten all about it, but he simply couldn't. It was too precious to forget.

* * *

**Fluffy enough?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the ideas you've given me for the song Misaki has to dedicate to Akihiko. I have made a small list of my favorites, so you'll see which song it's going to be later on ;) The song used in this chapter - like, the two lines of it - is 'go the distance' from Disney's Hercules.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. I'm not that strong

**Hello my dear readers! I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter... I'm still pretty busy with projects and my other story.**

**Thank you for all the supportive reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I'm not that strong**

"Go away."

Aikawa glared back at the silver haired author, who was sitting lazily on the couch in his office, obviously in no mood to write. It wasn't like Aikawa wasn't used to that though; Akihiko never seemed to be in the mood to do his work, unless he suddenly got loads of inspiration.

"I'm not going."

"And I am not going to write, so it's useless for you to stay here," Akihiko stated coldly, leaning his head back. His editor noticed the bags under his lifeless eyes, and she started to worry about the troublemaker. Taking a seat next to him, she rested her left arm on the backrest and continued to look at him.

"Sensei," she spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, "Did something happen?"

Akihiko just turned his head to the side, refusing to look back at her. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and he most certainly didn't feel like writing at the moment.

Sighing loudly, Aikawa got up and walked over to the author's laptop, carefully reading the words on the screen. She wanted to know how much Akihiko had written so far.

_"Akihiko-san…" Misaki's voice was soft and timid as he carefully raked his fingers through the man's silvery locks. A silent gasp came from those plump lips as a hot tongue caressed the side of his neck. "Not now Akihiko-san, please…" His protests were cut short when a pair of lips found that sensitive spot on his neck and sucked sensually on the flesh. Misaki shivered in anticipation._

_With a slight smirk on his face, Akihiko drew back temporarily to stare into the younger male's eyes. "You shouldn't try to resist me like that," he then whispered into the boy's left ear, tracing the shape of it with the tip of his nose._

_"B-but we can't just do it right here," Misaki replied weakly, desperately trying to push his tempter off, "I don't know if it can handle the weight." His large green eyes darted to the piano underneath him, and he unconsciously started playing a tune with his feet._

_"It will be fine, trust me." Running his fingers over the teen's crimson cheeks, Akihiko brought their faces closer for a warm, loving kiss. While his tongue carefully found its way inside, his fingers moved downwards to undo the buttons on Misaki's snow white shirt._

_Shuddering, Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, losing himself in the kiss they were sharing. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted his lover so much right then that he couldn't wait any longer. His lips moved on their own, following the rhythm Akihiko persisted as he moaned softly, unknowingly exposing his need._

_With a low chuckle, Akihiko broke the kiss and pressed his forefinger against the other's moist lips. "Patience, my sweet Misaki," he said teasingly, noticing the hazy look in those mossy eyes, "You will have me soon."_

"You're writing about piano sex?!" Aikawa practically yelled, turning around swiftly, "Usami-sensei, hurry up and finish this!" She was nearly squealing like a yaoi fangirl and tried to pull Akihiko up, but with no luck. Pouting like a little girl, she looked down at the author's face, trying to find out what was bothering him. "Something's wrong…I know it, so why won't you just tell me?"

"It's not something I would want to talk about."

"Why not?" the redhead asked, growing impatient and irritated as Akihiko simply shook his head, a gesture which told her that the man wasn't going to answer her question so easily. Aikawa furrowed her brows, thinking of what could be the matter, until realization hit her. "The name in your novel…it has changed," she said calmly, before getting a burst of enthusiasm again, "Sensei! You've fallen in love with another guy, haven't you?"

"…Yes," Akihiko answered after a couple of silent minutes, "I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't be falling in love with."

"What makes you say that?" Aikawa wished that she could just see right through the novelist, but the man always masked his true emotions and thoughts perfectly.

"He is Takahiro's younger brother…"

"So you're worried that he's just a replacement and that you don't really love him?" When Akihiko shook his head, Aikawa cocked an eyebrow, "Then what's the problem?"

"I know that Takahiro will never accept us," Akihiko spoke in a low voice, looking right into his editor's blue orbs. "He hates homosexuals."

As soon as Aikawa heard the man say this, she felt the urge to punch this Takahiro guy in the face. How in the world could anyone hate gay people? They were the best people in the whole wide world! 'No Aikawa, calm down. Something must have happened between sensei and his former love.'

"Please talk to me," she said gently, sitting back down on the couch. A smile tainted her red lips as Akihiko sighed, knowing that this meant that he was giving in.

"Let's say that I went over to Takahiro's place today…and things didn't turn out right." The author's gaze found the wooden floor as he remembered the conversation.

* * *

**Four hours earlier**

Akihiko earned a friendly smile from his best friend as the man let him in. "I'm happy that you're coming over today," Takahiro admitted as he watched the author take off his shoes, "There is something very important about to happen."

"What could that be?" Akihiko asked, although he knew all too well what Takahiro was talking about. He inwardly sighed as the man's face lit up in excitement, but also embarrassment. Yet, seeing Takahiro smile made him feel happy inside as well; it always had that effect on him.

Slowly making his way to the living room, Akihiko noticed how Takahiro's body trembled, which he assumed was caused by his nervousness. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt Akihiko anymore to see Takahiro so cheerful about marrying his girlfriend. The pain of losing him to someone else had faded, and the novelist knew the reason for that…

He had surrendered his heart to Misaki.

It was almost unbelievable that an ordinary teenager, who he had met at the bar, could heal his wounds without even realizing this. The many scars that he had felt during those ten years of unrequited love had just disappeared. While the memories still lingered in his mind, Akihiko did no longer feel pain from them. Instead, they had been replaced by his love and affection for a certain green-eyed angel.

"Misaki…"

"What about him?" Takahiro asked in confusion, causing Akihiko's eyes to dart up in shock.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you've heard anything from your brother," he replied swiftly, hoping that his airheaded friend wouldn't grow suspicious.

"No, he still hasn't returned, but right now I don't know how to get him back. I mean, he's eighteen years old, so he could be anywhere! Perhaps he has even found himself a job and is living in his own apartment."

Akihiko had to suppress a chuckle, impressed that Takahiro assumptions were _almost_ right. Almost, except for the fact that Misaki was living with another guy. Feeling anger and jealousy boiling up, Akihiko banished the thoughts, trying to listen to what his friend had to say to him.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well…" Takahiro started, fidgeting nervously as he sat down, "I want to ask Manami, but…I don't know how to do it!" He lost his composure and jumped up again, walking in circles around the living room. "I really don't know what to do anymore. Her parents are currently out of town, and I want to make sure that they're okay with it too, but the tension is killing me!"

Staring with the usual calm expression in his eyes, Akihiko scratched the side of his neck. "Just calm down," he said to his friend, getting mildly irritated by how hyper he was. Sometimes Takahiro could be such a drama queen. "Can't you call her parents to talk things through with them and then ask Manami?"

"I could, but what if Manami says 'no' after her parents have given me their blessing? It's too complicated!"

"In that case I'm glad that I don't have to go through all that," Akihiko muttered softly to himself, but Takahiro still heard him.

"Usagi! Falling in love and marrying the woman of your dreams is the most beautiful thing in the world!" the raven haired man exclaimed, spreading his arms to emphasize the point he was trying to make. When the other man only groaned softly, Takahiro's gaze turned stern. "You should really try to find a nice girl. I'm pretty sure that there are loads of women who would love to date you."

It was true; Akihiko was _very_ popular with the ladies, a little too popular to his own liking. However, it wasn't the fact that women seemed to be all over him that bothered him, but the fact that his best friend kept telling him that he had to actually date one of them…over and over again. Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. Ever since Takahiro had found himself a girlfriend, he had been talking about nothing but relationships with Akihiko, and how wonderful it felt to be in love. In reality, the author hated being in love, because Takahiro never realized that his best friend was in love with him. It was love that had been tearing him apart for years.

Forcing himself to calm down, Akihiko slowly looked up at Takahiro, who was currently standing in front of him with folded arms, looking over the rim of his glasses.

"At least give them a chance," Takahiro said, his tone not matching his body language.

"I know I'm not attracted to any of them."

"How can you be so sure if you haven't even given it a try?"

Right then, Akihiko lost the little patience he had left and shot up from the couch he had been sitting on, glaring back at Takahiro. "I don't date women because I'm gay!" he said loudly, something that wasn't like him at all. It was the adrenaline rushing through his veins that caused him to react so intensely.

Takahiro's eyes widened, and soon Akihiko realized what he had just said. Seeing his friend take a step back, he started to feel guilty, although he had no idea why.

"You…are you kidding me?" A nervous laugh came from Takahiro's lips, but the fear was evident in his voice as he took a few steps back. His brown irises were filled with the same emotion as he continued to stare at the author.

Akihiko didn't know what to say next. He had blurted everything out without thinking, but he couldn't comprehend why Takahiro looked so…scared. Sure, if you found out that your best friend's gay you would be shocked, but scared? Why was it that the other was looking at him as though he were a monster?

"I don't believe it," Takahiro nearly whispered, his gaze lowering to the floor, "I've been friends with you for ten years, and now you're telling me that you're gay? What kind of horrible friend are you?!"

"Takahiro, I understand that this might be shocking, but you should understand that I never told you becau—"

"Oh I know," the other male said, cutting him off, "You just wanted to stay close to me so that you could get into my pants. That's the real reason, isn't it?" Clenching his fists, Takahiro shot daggers at Akihiko. "I trusted you! You were the best friend I could ever hope for, but in the end you're nothing more than a liar."

Still at a loss of words, Akihiko felt his heart being stabbed by those harsh words. He had never seen Takahiro so angry before, but the look of pure hatred in his eyes told the man that this wasn't a joke. The only fear Akihiko had ever had in his life had become reality; Takahiro hated him.

"Please, listen to me—"

"No! Get out of my house now!"

Seeing that there was no way to talk things out, Akihiko found his way to the hallway and quickly put his winter coat and shoes back on, already reaching for the doorknob as he felt Takahiro's presence behind him. As he opened the door and walked out, he glanced at his friend one final time. Takahiro's eyes were red, tears streaming down from them, but his expression was still as hateful as it had been.

"Farewell, _Usami_." That was all Akihiko needed to hear and he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Aikawa looked at the novelist with a pained look, trying to understand how he felt. How awful was it to be hated by a man you've loved for so long? How could something so small break such a strong bond?

"Sensei, I'm so—"

"Don't…" Akihiko said, not wanting to hear his editor's words of pity. It was his own damn fault; he had kept his sexuality a secret from Takahiro for years, so naturally the man would be angry at him for not telling him for so long. Still, he couldn't understand Takahiro's fear. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he was blinded by the light shining from above. His eyes already hurt from staring at his laptop screen for hours.

Noticing that Akihiko was slowly sinking even further into a depression, Aikawa decided that she needed to distract him. "So…who is this Misaki guy that you're writing about in your novels? Where did you meet him?"

"At a gay bar," the novelist muttered, his eyes still closed as he cocked his head to the side. Carefully peeking through his long eyelashes, he could see that Aikawa's face lit up again, and he was tempted to cover his ears to protect them from her squeal.

Surprisingly, Aikawa simply jumped up from her seat and offered Akihiko her hand. She finally knew what to do to make the author happy again.

"What do you want now?" Akihiko groaned in annoyance, his eyelids fluttering open to glare at the redhead. When he saw the bright smile on Aikawa's face, the realization struck him. "Oh no, absolutely not."

"Please!" Aikawa pleaded, batting her eyes, "I've never had the chance to go to a gay bar before."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. Who knows what you'll do if you're surrounded by so many homosexuals..." Akihiko tried to slap her hand away, but the woman was persistent. "Listen, there aren't any girls at that bar; it's a gay bar with nothing but men. You would only attract unwanted attention."

For a moment, Aikawa stood there with a frown on her face, but then the corners of her lips curved upwards, forming a devilish smirk. Turning around, she deftly flipped her hair.

"I take it to mean that you don't want to see 'your sweet Misaki' then?" At this, Akihiko's glare worsened. He knew damn well that his demon editor was trying to trick him, and it annoyed him to no end that it was actually working. Ever since he was little, he had known that women were evil, and this simply proved that he had been right all along.

Sighing unduly loud, the man sat up straight and crossed his arms, admitting defeat. "Fine, we'll go."

"Great! Now turn off your laptop while I go freshen up. It's going to be fun!"

'Oh boy…' Akihiko said in his head, rolling his eyes, 'I just hope she won't cuddle Misaki to death.'

* * *

**I know this is a sad chapter. Takahiro's reason for being homophobic will be explained later on.**

**So, I've made a list of songs that could be dedicated to Akihiko, but the site doesn't allow me to have two polls active at the same time, so I can't make a poll for this :/ **

**Here's the list: Only hope - Mandy Moore , Everytime - Britney Spears , You raise me up - Westlife , First love - Utada Hikaru (English version) , Worth A Chance - Steve Conte , It's Not Just Me - Rascal Flatts .**

**Please tell me which song(s) you like most. I will keep count how many votes every song gets. Again, thanks to the people who have given me ideas for the songs :)  
**


	6. Thanks for the memories

**PLEASE READ!**

**Thank you for your reviews and for voting! Here are the standings:**

**1. First love - Utada Hikaru - 4 votes  
2. Only hope - Mandy Moore - 2 votes (1 on tumblr)  
****3. You raise me up - Westlife - 2 votes**  
**4. It's not just me - Rascal Flatts** - 2 votes  
5. Everytime - Britney Spears - 1 vote  
6. Worth a chance - Steve Conte - 0 votes

**You can still vote for the first four options if you haven't voted yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Thanks for the memories**

Slowly making his way through the crowd, Misaki looked around to spot that familiar silvery hair, but he was out of luck. A soft sigh of disappointment left his lips; he had hoped that Akihiko had returned to listen to him again. Realizing how selfish his thoughts were, he tried to block it out, but the sadness remained.

"Maybe…he doesn't need me to comfort him anymore," the teen whispered to himself, gazing at an empty red seat in the distance. Since most of the people at the bar preferred to stand near the speakers to dance, it was never hard to find yourself a seat if you wanted to. However, without Akihiko there, Misaki didn't feel the need to sit down. After all, wasn't sitting all by yourself just a sign of loneliness?

Instead of walking around some more, Misaki found his way to the bar and sat down, laying his right cheek on the cold surface. He earned a somewhat confused, yet calm look from Sumi.

"What's wrong? Had a tiring day at school again?" Sumi cocked an eyebrow when the brunet mumbled a soft 'no'. "Then what is it?"

Refusing to tell Sumi that he was missing Akihiko, Misaki closed his eyes and sat up straight again. "I think I need a drink right now."

"Are you upset because Usami-san hasn't come to hear you sing?" When Sumi asked this, Misaki's face reddened instantly. Trying to hide his true feelings, the teen quickly turned his head to the side, but the college student had already seen his blushing face and laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for him."

"I do not!" Misaki barked, even though his face was still bright red, "Senpai, just because I work at a gay bar doesn't mean I'm gay!"

Sumi only chuckled at the boy's fierce response, loving the reactions he got from saying something so simple. "Well, I must admit that I'm rather jealous," he said dramatically, "After all, I believed that I had finally stolen your heart, and now that novelist has crossed your path. What am I to do?" He could see the irritation in Misaki's eyes and tried not to laugh again. Teasing the brunet was too much fun.

As Misaki was getting a little tired of Sumi's behavior, he turned around and started walking back to his room, wishing some time alone. He didn't want to think of the reason why Akihiko hadn't come.

Just when the teen had reached the corridor, a hand rested on his shoulder and he swiftly turned around, only to be met with a pair of glazed, hazel eyes.

"Ihara-san?" he questioned as he studied his boss. A soft yelp came from his lips as the man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Ihara's body was warm as it touched Misaki's, and the innocent brunet shuddered slightly as the man's gaze pierced him.

"You should just call me Tatsuo," Ihara whispered as his lips softly brushed against Misaki's right ear, "I don't like it when you're so formal."

Placing his hands on the other's chest, the teen tried to push him off. "Please stop this, Ihara-san."

"Call me Tatsuo."

"I can't!" Misaki protested, jolting as the pair of lips moved over his cheek, aiming for his lips, "It seems disrespectful."

"Not at all. If anything, it shows that we are very close. Isn't that so, _Misaki_?" As Ihara's mouth was right next to Misaki's, the boy could smell the familiar scent of alcohol, and concluded that the owner of the bar was very, _very_ drunk. It wasn't surprising though; nearly everyone who visited the bar ended up drinking too much. Misaki had experienced this a couple of times as well, although he was rather ashamed to admit this.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Misaki gave a short, but powerful shove. Ihara, who had been too focused on claiming the other's lips, was surprised by the sudden impact and stumbled backwards. His young angel took the opportunity to run back to the bar, seeing that there was no way he would be able to reach his room safely.

* * *

"Sheesh, how long are you going to stay in there?" Akihiko muttered in frustration, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Oh shut up! I said I'll be done in a few minutes. I've never been to a gay bar before, so I have to make a good impression on everyone."

"It's not like they're actually going to pay attention to you," the author replied in a cold voice, "They're all gay anyway." He chuckled as he heard a grumble coming from inside the bathroom and walked over to the stairs, growing terribly impatient. He knew it had been a bad idea to allow Aikawa to come along.

A few seconds later, when Akihiko was halfway down the staircase, the door swung open and Aikawa got out, a pout decorating her face. She obviously wasn't too pleased with Akihiko's indifferent behavior. Men didn't understand what women had to go through.

"Are you coming or what?" the man asked, taking his winter coat from the backrest of the sofa. His editor quickly made her way down and grabbed her own coat from one of the pegs, throwing a large scarf around her neck. She then followed Akihiko outside and stepped into the elevator.

"Is Misaki still in high school?" Aikawa asked suddenly, earning a confused look from the other.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"The way you described him in your novels, he appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen years old."

A small smile tainted Akihiko's lips. Misaki had a very youthful appearance, not to mention that he sometimes tended to act rather childish—just like the author.

"He's eighteen years old and in his final year of high school," Akihiko replied as the elevator came to a halt. While he looked calm and casual, Aikawa was following him with curiosity written all over her face. She was getting frustrated that Akihiko wouldn't tell her more about his love. They walked in a rather fast pace as they reached the red sports car. Without another word, the redhead got in and put on her seatbelt.

Akihiko seemed to be in a hurry as he drove out as fast as he could, taking a turn and heading for the bar without exceeding the speed limit. His eyes were fixed on the road while Aikawa's were fixed on him.

"Where is the bar anyway?" she asked as Akihiko turned left.

"It's very close to Takahiro's house. It only took me a few minutes to walk there from his place."

Hearing this caused Aikawa to furrow her brow. "Doesn't he know that his younger brother works at that place?"

"No," Akihiko replied softly, "He doesn't even know where Misaki lives, because the boy ran away from home a while ago. I'm afraid of Takahiro's response when he finds out about Misaki's job, not to mention that he'll probably hate me more for not telling him." Then, the man remembered that he had asked the brunet to go talk to his brother once he had made it into M University. Perhaps that wasn't a very good idea; Takahiro would probably ask how Misaki had gotten the money, and Akihiko knew that Misaki was a bad liar.

It took only three more minutes before they arrived at the bar, and Akihiko parked his car on the other side of the road again, right in front of a normal café. Both of them got out and crossed the empty road, Aikawa squealing softly in utter excitement. Akihiko could only sigh and force himself to deal with her stupid behavior.

As Aikawa walked inside, she earned a few surprised looks from the guys inside, who hadn't expected the visit of a woman. However, they soon lost interest in her and continued their activities. Aikawa seemed to be annoyed by this fact.

"Why are they acting so indifferent?" she asked, her tone indicating that she was offended.

"Don't tell me that you were expecting them to be all over you just because you're a woman," Akihiko said, scoffing. Obviously, Aikawa didn't know one thing about gay guys. As his eyes wandered around the room, he noticed that Misaki was right next to the bar, talking to Sumi. The boy had gone back there after being molested by Ihara.

Aikawa followed Akihiko's stare and found Misaki quickly. She glanced at the author before looking back at the brunet again. "Is that him?" she asked softly, as if it was top secret. When Akihiko nodded, she dashed towards the teen and greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hello there. I'm Aikawa, Usami-sensei's editor. You must be Misaki-kun, correct?"

Misaki, who was too taken aback by the sudden introduction to notice that Aikawa called him by his given name, bowed slightly as he flashed a somewhat nervous smile. "I-it's nice to meet you," he stuttered, but calmed down a little as he saw Akihiko approach him with a fat frown on his face.

"Aikawa, you shouldn't overwhelm him like that," Akihiko mocked before he looked back at Misaki, "Don't mind her. She's been very eager to meet you, that's all."

"Oh, uh…I see."

"I must say Misaki-kun, you've chosen a great place to work at," Aikawa said, looking around her, "It looks so convivial here!"

Misaki shifted uncomfortably, seeing that Sumi was too busy with another customer to overhear their conversation. He then looked back at Aikawa, who was still smiling at him.

"He doesn't work here for fun," Akihiko cut in, noticing Misaki's discomfort, "For now, he needs money for his tuition fees."

Hearing this, Aikawa cocked an eyebrow. "You don't mean that Misaki-kun doesn't like working here, do you?" Her expression told Misaki that she was very confused, so he quickly shook his head.

"No, it's nice to work here, but I didn't really choose the job. I guess you could say that I got it by accident."

"Come to think of it, isn't it time for your performance yet?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki shook his head once more. "I already did that before the two of you arrived," he said, his voice soft and sad. He had hoped that Akihiko could've heard his singing. It was always nice to see Akihiko's expressions while he played.

"Really, we missed it?" Aikawa said in horror, "That's such a shame! I was really looking forward to hearing Misaki-kun sing!" She earned a glare from Akihiko, as it was entirely her fault that they were too late, but she ignored the man's angry expression and looked to the ground.

Fortunately, Misaki was the kind of person who didn't like to see others sad and disappointed. "I could perform again," he suggested, smiling sweetly at the redhead, "However, it isn't possible to do that here; we would have to go to my room backstage." He glanced over his shoulder to see where Ihara was, and was delighted to see that the man was currently chatting with a regular near the stage. It wouldn't look good if the drunkard tried to molest him again.

While Aikawa was humming in happiness, the three made their way to Misaki's room, and the teen was careful not to attract his boss' attention. He let Akihiko and his editor in and softly closed the door behind him.

Placing her handbag on the couch, Aikawa looked around to study everything carefully. As her eyes found the piano, she memorized the steamy scene Akihiko had been working on for his newest novel. She giggled at the thought, a sound that confused Misaki.

"Is something the matter, Aikawa-san?" he asked uncertainly, sitting down at the piano. The music sheets were lying on top of the musical instrument. Misaki took them and spread them in front of him, preparing to play and sing the song. He smiled faintly as Akihiko leaned on the piano, gazing at him.

"What are you going to sing for us, Misaki?" the man asked in a husky voice, savoring the blush on Misaki's face. As his angel didn't answer, he decided to go sit down on the couch, next to where Aikawa was seated. The redhead's eyes were sparkling in anticipation, causing Akihiko to smirk.

Some seconds of silence passed before Misaki's fingers started dancing over the keys, and a song unknown to Akihiko was being played. He watched Misaki's determined face as the boy stared at the music sheets, playing each note perfectly. Glossy pink lips parted, a final breath being taken before words began to flow.

_"Stay with me, baby stay with me.  
Tonight, don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me…  
to the edge of all we've ever known."_

Aikawa had already lost her composure and was squealing next to Akihiko, damaging his eardrums with her high-pitched voice. Still, Akihiko refused to cover his ears, because he wanted to hear Misaki's voice. Even with the screaming fangirl next to him, Akihiko could easily concentrate on Misaki's singing.

_"Well I'm not sure what this going to be,  
but with my eyes closed all I see  
is the skyline, through the window,  
the moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in.  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run.  
Just kiss me slowly."_

As those last lines came from Misaki's lips, Akihiko could feel his eyes widen in surprise, his lips parting slightly. Of all songs, why had Misaki decided to pick _that_ one? Akihiko knew damn well that he kissed Misaki the last time he'd been there, but did Misaki remember it as well? Could it be that the teen wasn't drunk enough to forget about it?

'This definitely isn't a coincidence,' Akihiko told himself, studying Misaki's expressions carefully. The brunet's face was getting redder as he continued to sing, a small smile playing on his lips. 'He's doing this on purpose…there's no other way.'

_"And it's hard to love again,  
when the only way it's been…  
when the only love you knew  
just walked away."_

Right then, Akihiko knew for sure that the song was meant for him. The only love he knew, Takahiro, had chosen to marry another, 'walking away' from Akihiko. Even though Takahiro had never been his, the author still felt as though his former love had left him.

Aikawa had finally shut her trap, utterly amazed and speechless by Misaki's performance. His voice was so pure, so full of emotions that it simply swept her away. She could understand why Akihiko had fallen in love with a person like him. Glancing at the author, she noticed how the corners of his lips curved upwards, and she realized that Akihiko was truly happy to be in love with Misaki.

_"Just kiss me…slowly."_

As the song ended, Aikawa sighed, mixed feelings of joy and jealousy coursing through her. If only she could feel what Akihiko felt. If only she could find out what it felt like to love someone like that.

Misaki slowly lifted his hands, as if he was in a trance from playing the piano. His face was as red as it had been, his emerald eyes slowly traveling to the two listeners on the couch.

"That was the song I performed this evening," he said, smiling sheepishly at the two. The silence made him a little uncomfortable, but the content expressions on the other's faces made him relax.

Aikawa finally snapped out of her daydreaming and shot up from the couch, running towards Misaki. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed, applauding so enthusiastically that her palms were tingling, "You have a beautiful voice Misaki-kun, and the song is so romantic!"

"A-ah, thank you," the brunet stuttered shyly, staring at Akihiko from the corners of his eyes. Noticing this, Aikawa smirked a little and walked towards the door.

"I need to use the restroom," she said, turning around and opening the door. Before Misaki could say anything, the editor had closed the door behind her, leaving the two alone.

Akihiko was well-aware of Aikawa's intentions and walked over to Misaki, taking his time to stare at the boy. A smirk crossed his face as emerald eyes averted their gaze swiftly. Misaki's shyness towards him was simply adorable.

"Well Misaki," Akihiko spoke softly, "Why did you choose that song?"

"…I just felt like singing that song," Misaki replied, still avoiding eye contact. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Is the song special to you?" At this, the teen couldn't find an answer and started playing a random tune, trying to ignore Akihiko's question. The author noticed this and suppressed a chuckle. "Misaki, did you dedicate this song to me?"

This time, Misaki instantly looked back at Akihiko, his face turning beet red. "Where did you get that idea from?!" he asked loudly, slamming his hands down on the keys. The expression in his eyes told Akihiko that the boy was shocked, even though Misaki tried hard to look angry. "Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Then tell me why you were blushing the whole time," Akihiko ordered, poking Misaki's hot left cheek, "Tell me why you're blushing even harder now."

Again, Misaki had no idea how to react, except for blushing more—which was hardly possible—and furrowing his brows. He was frustrated, only because he knew that Akihiko wouldn't leave him alone until he'd said what the man wanted to hear. The question was…could Misaki say it?

Silence filled the room as the two stared at one another determinedly, Misaki pouting stubbornly. Their alone time was interrupted by Aikawa, who had returned from the restroom.

"I must say I'm surprised that they have women's restrooms here," the redhead said, her eyes closed as she walked in. "Usami-sensei, it's time to go now. You still have a novel to work on." Knowing that the author was about to protest, she approached him and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up with force. "Come on now," she spoke sternly, "I'm sure that Misaki-kun would like to have some time alone now."

Misaki was mildly disappointed that Aikawa was already leaving, but he understood her reasoning. After all, work was more important than visiting a bar for fun.

With a smile on her face, the editor turned to face Misaki. "It was very nice to meet you," Aikawa said joyfully, "I hope that I will see you again."

"Ah—yes! You can visit the bar whenever you want." Nodding in approval, Aikawa dragged Akihiko along and made her way out, kicking the door shut as she couldn't use her hands to do so.

Akihiko sighed, wanting to go back to the room and talk to Misaki some more. He had to find out if Misaki had chosen that song because of him. What were the boy's feelings for him?

A smirk played on the man's lips. 'Well, I'll see him again soon enough.'

* * *

**You think Misaki remembers the kiss? Anyway, the song used is 'Kiss me slowly' by Parachute. Special thanks to oXMiyakaXo for inspiring me.**

**I've changed to rating to M, because I think I'll end up writing smut for this story. That is, unless my readers don't want me to.**

**Thank you for reading and please review :D**


	7. Angel to you, devil to me

**Back with the next update! I was in the hospital, so I couldn't update. Sorry about that :/**

**I hope that you will like this chapter, even though it's kinda angsty at certain points ^^;;**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Angel to you, devil to me**

It was Saturday, the day that Akihiko had promised to start tutoring his beloved Misaki. Secretly, he had been looking forward to this day, hoping that he and Misaki could spend some time together in a romantic way once their tutoring session was over.

Unfortunately, there was nothing 'romantic' about it.

"What is it this time?" Misaki growled in irritation as Akihiko pointed at the formula he had used, knowing that the author was going to scold him once again.

"I can't comprehend how you can come up with something like this," Akihiko answered calmly, but there was annoyance evident in his voice, "It seems as though you are just trying to make your own rules to solve this problem, and that's not how it works. Tell me, what did you have in mind to write this down?"

"Well…I…I…" Trying to find an answer to Akihiko's question, Misaki stared at the formula. He knew that what he was doing would never work, but still his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he was making a mistake—or rather, the same mistake over and over again.

Akihiko sighed as he stared down at the brunet. How could a person be so stubborn and so stupid at the same time? Being an intelligent person, it irritated him to no end to be around a boy who couldn't even solve a simple problem. His eyes followed Misaki's right hand as it began to write down some more, only to see that it was wrong once again.

"Really, I thought that your English was bad, but it appears that your math is even worse."

"Shut up!" Misaki spat, his face growing red with anger, "I can't think straight if you keep mocking me all the time. At least give me some time to think!"

"Misaki, you shouldn't need so much time to think," Akihiko replied sternly, folding his arms, "If you're going to take this long to solve a problem during your finals, you won't get very far."

"Yeah, I know. Sheesh, why do you keep repeating every single thing you say?"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just take the hint and stop being so damn stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!" Misaki yelled, turning around to face the other. He was on the verge of exploding, clutching the fabric of his own shirt tightly.

Akihiko chuckled humorlessly and shot the boy a glare. "Then explain to me why you keep denying that you're in the wrong. It's not simply a matter of being stubborn; I suppose that you're simply too stupid to understand."

Slamming his fist on the table, Misaki shot up from his seat. "You know what?" he asked in a sharp voice, "I would've never asked you for help if I knew you were going to be such an asshole!" Normally, Misaki wasn't the kind of person to offend people, but Akihiko was really getting on his nerves.

Not impressed, Akihiko remained motionless while he looked back at the teen. "If you're implying that you don't want my help, then I guess this has just been a complete waste of time," he stated coldly. However, when he noticed the hurt expression in Misaki's round eyes, he felt a pang of guilt.

After staring at each other some more, Misaki picked up his bag and walked to the door. "I'm sorry for wasting your _precious_ time, sensei," he muttered sarcastically as he reached for the door handle. Surprise struck him when a larger hand swiftly took hold of his wrist. Then, his back hit the closed door as he was turned around, and amethyst and emerald met.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed, noticing the look on the brunet's face changing back to anger again. Quickly, he leaned forward until his lips were on Misaki's, forcing the boy into a desperate, yet passionate kiss. Akihiko smirked into the kiss as he felt the frame tremble against him.

Surprisingly, Misaki managed to gather enough strength to shove Akihiko away, causing the man to move back just far enough for Misaki to free himself. He shot his tutor one last glare before dashing out of the room, slamming the door shut as soon as he was out. Loud footsteps could be heard as he ran down the stairs and towards the front door. After the final sound of the front door closing, silence filled the condo.

Akihiko stared into nothingness for a while, trying to understand what had happened and why. It was then that he realized that he'd been too harsh on his student, which had resulted into hurting his feelings.

It was even worse; he had hurt _Misaki's_ feelings. He'd insulted the person he cared about most…and let him run off.

'Shit, I need to fix this,' Akihiko thought, staring at the notebook Misaki had accidentally left on his desk. There had to be some way to make it up to his angel, but how? Surely, Misaki wouldn't simply accept his apology after what he'd said. Glancing at the clock, the author noticed that it was already 5 pm. He had been trying to tutor Misaki for three hours straight, yet all they had really done was fight and nag.

'There's still time…' Akihiko told himself, 'I can still do something to make it better.' With that in mind, he grabbed his car keys and made his way to the front door. No matter what happened, he would not _lose_ Misaki because of his own stupidity.

* * *

Misaki groaned softly as he entered the gay bar, earning a few interested looks from the customers as he dragged his way to the bar. As he took a seat, he noticed that there was a new guy serving drinks, while Sumi was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me," he spoke as the bartender turned around, "Do you know where Sumi-senpai is?"

The honey haired male looked at him questioningly, but then shook his head. "Sumi isn't here yet. The boss told me that he's celebrating the first day of winter holidays with a group of friends." He looked into Misaki's large eyes and frowned slightly. "You don't look too happy. Is something the matter?"

"Let's say that I had a fight with my tutor…"

The bartender nodded in understanding and flashed a sweet smile. "Tutoring can be a pain," he said as he handed him a beer, "Perhaps you should try to find someone else to tutor you."

"The problem is that I don't know anyone who could tutor me," Misaki admitted, taking a sip, "Besides, he's actually a very nice person. I don't really understand why he was so cold to me today."

"Well, some people pretend to be nice, but when you see their true colors, you realize that they're just assholes," the other spoke, sighing as though he had experienced this too often, "I don't see why anyone would hurt someone as cute as you."

Misaki's eyes narrowed as he looked at the bartender. It seemed as though Ihara had hired a flirt this time, but Misaki refused to give in to him. "To be honest, I think he was having a bad day," the brunet admitted, drinking some more. 'Come to think of it, he looked pretty tired,' Misaki said to himself.

"Still, that isn't a valid reason for him to take his anger out on you." Eyeing Misaki carefully, the blond leaned forward. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Misaki replied, nodding slowly. He finished his glass of beer and put it back down. Truth be told, he was feeling a little guilty for yelling at Akihiko like he had. Of course Akihiko was driving him up the wall with his insults, but that didn't mean that he had to be yelled at.

Turning around, Misaki let his eyes wander over the entrance, but the author was nowhere to be seen. Worry clouded his mind as he emitted a loud sigh. What if he had really hurt Akihiko's feelings? He was well-aware that the man was healing from his broken heart, and yet he had done nothing to comfort him. Instead, he feared that he'd only made things worse.

A soft, yet daring kiss on the cheek caused Misaki to glance back at the bartender again. The boy had a slight grin on his face as he saw Misaki's face redden slightly.

"W-what was that?" Misaki stuttered nervously, placing a hand on his cheek.

The blond chuckled and leaned in again, this time allowing his lips to brush against Misaki's. "You seem so worried, so I want to do something to cheer you up." Before Misaki had the chance to move back, the teen placed a tender kiss on his honeysuckle lips. As Misaki gasped in surprise, the other's tongue slipped inside his mouth and explored it thoroughly. His own tongue was encouraged to join the dance, but Misaki declined this invitation. As much as he wanted to push the bartender away, he didn't have the strength to do so; the kiss was draining all of his energy.

After a few more intoxicating minutes, the blond finally pulled back, sucking on Misaki's lower lip one last time before staring into his half-lidded eyes. His lips were moist, looking glossy in the sunlight that penetrated the building through the windows.

"You taste sweet," the teen said in a sultry voice, "So very sweet…"

When Misaki finally recovered, he swiftly pushed the other male off, his eyes widening in shock. "Why did you kiss me without my permission?!" he asked loudly, feeling both angry and confused at the same time.

Snickering, the bartender moved towards him again. "I was simply trying to make you forget all about that fight with your tutor," he practically whispered, slowly licking his own lips to taste Misaki some more, "What could possibly be wrong with that? All I want to do is make you relax."

Misaki said nothing, but his body gave a shudder when he noticed the lustful look in the other's eyes. A nervous laugh escaped his throat as he got off the stool, backing away slowly. It wasn't the first time that this had happened at the bar—in fact, Misaki could still remember the time when it happened daily—but the brunet had no idea how to react. Maybe it was because he was still upset about what happened between him and Akihiko.

A strong grip on Misaki's shoulders caused the poor teen to glance back at the blond, who was smirking somewhat devilishly while pulling him closer. "I can show you a real good time," the stranger promised, licking Misaki's neck slowly. Instead of feeling aroused, however, Misaki became angrier and attempted to push the other away again, but the grip on his shoulders only tightened. After a few more futile attempts, it felt as though those hands were crushing his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" It was supposed to be a yell, but the brunet's voice sounded soft, too soft to attract any attention. Fortunately, the sound of his voice wasn't essential right then. As Sumi entered the bar, he instantly caught sight of Misaki and ran over to the bar, releasing him from the other male's grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked the bartender. Although his voice was calm, Misaki could still hear the anger as Sumi spoke.

"I'm just showing this little sweetheart a good time." A finger pointed at the poor brunet, but he had already fled from the scene. Knowing where Misaki had run off to, Sumi glared at the new guy.

"Listen up. I don't know what's going on in that perverse mind of yours, but keep your hands to yourself. You wouldn't want to get in trouble for molesting the boss' favorite employee, would you?" Satisfied with the silent reply he received, Sumi turned around to go see Misaki. He walked fast, making sure to mingle with the crowd so that the blond couldn't follow him.

Once Sumi had reached the backstage room, he softly knocked on the door, pressing his ear against the cold wooden surface. "Misaki, are you in there?"

"Senpai, is that you?" Carefully, Misaki walked towards the door to open it slightly. He sighed in relief and let Sumi in, peeking out of the room to see if the other employee had followed his friend.

"Misaki, what happened between you and that guy? Why did he molest you?" As Sumi took a seat at the couch, Misaki sat down next to him, a look of worry in his eyes.

Fidgeting in his seat, it took a while for Misaki to answer the other's question. "He said that he wanted to cheer me up…and make me forget about what happened today…" He swallowed before continuing. "This afternoon I had a fight with Usami-san."

Although Sumi didn't entirely understand the situation, he nodded slowly and ruffled Misaki's hair. "Are you still mad at him?" A chuckle left his throat when emerald eyes looked at him in surprise, and he patted the boy's head. "I'm sure that Usami-sensei will try to make up with you." There was a rush of mixed emotions as Sumi spoke these words. He was sad to see Misaki in such a state, but he was also happy for him that he was loved by Akihiko. Even if Misaki didn't see it, it was obvious that Akihiko cared about him.

The last things that Sumi felt were jealousy and heartbreak…because Akihiko would never love him like that.

"I'm sorry Misaki, but I should be going back now." Feeling that he couldn't handle being around his friend much longer, Sumi rose from the couch and walked to the door. "I suggest you stay in here for tonight. It would be bad if that new guy would find you." After earning a quick nod from the younger teen, Sumi left him alone in his room to give him some space. His footsteps echoed through the corridor, the empty sounds reflecting his heart.

* * *

Akihiko looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his right hand, wondering if Misaki would be satisfied with his token of apology. In his moment of desperation, Akihiko had failed to think of anything other than flowers, but in the end it seemed to be the best option. After all, you could never go wrong with flowers.

Despite that it was winter, the florist still sold the most beautiful and healthy-looking flowers in all of Tokyo. The bouquet that Akihiko had picked consisted of small baby roses, the petals colored pink and fading to a yellowish white. They looked as expensive as they had been—not that it really mattered to the spend thrift novelist.

The cold wind blew hard, causing a few rose petals to come off and be swept away. It couldn't really catch Akihiko's attention though; he was too lost in his thoughts to notice. As he was making his way to his car, he was thinking of what to say to his beloved in order to apologize to him. He knew that even though Misaki had been rude, he was the one who had truly been in the wrong. Still, Akihiko had never been very good at apologizing, and even a simple 'sorry' was hard to pronounce.

"No, I have to say it," Akihiko told himself, clutching the bouquet a little tighter, "If I don't say it, Misaki probably doesn't want to see me again. I can't lose him…not after losing Takahiro as well."

As lavender eyes studied the streets, Akihiko suddenly caught sight of the man who had broken his heart. He quickly hid himself, hoping that Takahiro wouldn't see him there, and then studied the girl walking with him. She had long, walnut brown hair and wore a furry, white winter coat. Although Akihiko had no evidence, his mind already concluded that the girl had to be Manami.

The girl giggled sweetly as she looked into Takahiro's eyes, who then carefully took her hand. Akihiko felt as though he was stabbed with a knife, but for an entirely different reason. He didn't feel pain from seeing Takahiro happy with his beloved girlfriend. No, he was angry at his friend for being happy while he wouldn't accept Akihiko's happiness. Misaki would've never gotten in the way of his brother's happiness, Akihiko was sure.

Turning around, Akihiko picked up the pace, determined to go see Misaki. Takahiro already hated him; he had no reason to listen to the man's complaints or wishes any longer. As long as Misaki loved him, Akihiko had no intention of letting the boy go. Never, ever.

* * *

**So, here's a question to you readers: do you think I should include smut? It will only be one or two lemons, but still...I'm not sure if my readers want that. Please let me know :)**

**Also, yes, every gay guy at the bar seems to be after Misaki, except for Sumi xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Addicted to you

**Yay, the new chapter is finally done!**

**This chapter contains OOC-ness due to drunkenness xD**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Addicted to you  
**

"I'll take it from here," Sumi said to the honey-haired bartender, glaring at him, "You can leave now."

"Take it easy. I wasn't going to rape him or anything." The way too confident guy took a few steps back with a smirk plastered on his face, "He is pretty cute though. I wouldn't be surprised if Ihara-san has already fucked him."

Feeling a sudden rush of anger, Sumi had to resist the burning desire to punch the other in the face. He could take it when people insulted him, but he wouldn't allow anyone to ever say such things about his friends. Even though he didn't look like it, Sumi was actually a loyal friend who stood up for others.

"You know, it's not good to frown so much." That said, the blond nonchalantly ran a hand through his hair. Sumi was about to say something back when he noticed the confused look on the teen's face. When a cold hand touched his shoulder, he turned around to meet a pair of cold, lavender eyes.

"Where's Misaki?" Akihiko asked in a plaintive voice, obviously only talking to the college student because it was necessary. His impatience grew as Sumi's eyes wandered off to the bouquet in his right hand. "Answer me." His command was harsh, yet spoken calmly.

Still, Sumi said nothing and looked at the other bartender, who was slowly backing away from them. It was obvious that the blond was not too comfortable with Akihiko's presence and wanted to get away as quickly as possible, which pleased Sumi to no end. He watched him leave, waiting for him to walk out of that door so that he wouldn't have to see his face any longer that day. Then, his gaze returned to the irritated man in front of him.

"Misaki is in his room backstage," the student answered.

At the simple reply, Akihiko knitted his brows. As he turned around, he muttered something hardly audible, and Sumi could've sworn that he had misheard.

"_Thank you._"

Slowly, the corners of Sumi's lips curved upwards and he followed Akihiko's movements as he walked off. It was impossible for the novelist to ever fall in love with him, but perhaps he could get Akihiko to like him…or at least not hate him.

While Sumi got to work, Akihiko found the door to Misaki's room and gently knocked, hoping that Sumi hadn't tricked him. A soft mumble came from the other side, indicating that Misaki was indeed in there. Leaning his head against the door, Akihiko placed his left hand flat against the surface. "Misaki, let me in," he ordered in a whisper.

Moments passed in silence before Akihiko could hear footsteps. Taking a small step back, he smiled faintly when his angel opened the door, looking at him with somewhat hopeful eyes. Misaki moved out of the way so Akihiko could get in, not uttering a word as he watched him sit down on the couch. Instead, he simply closed the door and sat next to him. He was surprised when sweet-swelling flowers were held in front of him and his gaze met Akihiko's.

"I know I was too harsh to you this afternoon," Akihiko admitted, a hurt expression in his eyes, "There was no reason for me to hurt your feelings like that, so…I'm sorry."

A soft shade of pink colored the teen's cheeks as he accepted the roses, admiring their beautiful colors. "I-it's no big deal. You didn't really hurt my feelings. I just got irritated to the point where I lost my temper…"

Leaning closer, Akihiko stared into those gorgeous green orbs. "I suppose that my apology is accepted then?" He smiled when Misaki nodded, chuckling as that young face reddened even more. Misaki sniffed at the lovely roses and hummed softly. He looked so sweet and happy that Akihiko wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he decided that it wasn't the right moment yet.

Dark brown lashes were clumped together as Misaki closed his eyes, feeling at ease that he and Akihiko had made up. Still, he hadn't expected the man to actually buy him flowers, but there was absolutely no reason to complain. It showed that Akihiko really cared about him, which only made the brunet even happier.

Sitting there in complete silence, Akihiko felt as though he had to say something, but no words formed in his mind. All he could do was stare at his beloved who kept humming a tune that sounded awfully familiar to the author. Akihiko knew he'd heard it before, but where? His thoughts were interrupted when a growling sound reached his ears and he looked up, only to see that Misaki was covering his belly with his free hand. His face turned scarlet as his eyes met the lavender ones. Akihiko could only laugh slightly at the adorable embarrassed expression on Misaki's face.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked smoothly, glancing at his watch. It was already dinner time and he was starting to get quite hungry as well. "I'll order something so we can eat at my place."

"Eh? Wait—"

"Let's go then," Akihiko interrupted as he walked to the door. Misaki sighed, knowing that it was no use resisting, and followed him in unsure movements. He hoped that that flirty bartender from before had left; it would be troublesome if Akihiko saw the guy.

As they made their way to the entrance, Misaki spotted Sumi and quickly ran over to him. Brown eyes caught sight of him and Sumi handed a customer his drink before drawing his attention to his friend. "Are you going away?" he asked, eyes darting towards Akihiko who was now watching them from afar. The man didn't look irritated, but his expression wasn't exactly joyful either. "Maybe you should go home for today," Sumi suggested, "I'll let Ihara-san know that you won't be here."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Misaki replied, although deep inside he didn't feel like doing his usual performance. It had been a rather complicated and tiring day.

Sumi noticed his doubt and flashed a quick smile. "It will be fine."

Nodding in approval, Misaki bid his friend goodbye and walked back to Akihiko, who was standing right next to the entrance. Without exchanging any more words, the two left.

* * *

**One hour later**

Misaki collapsed on the couch after he and Akihiko had cleared the table, his stomach making a funny noise of satisfaction. He smiled sheepishly at the author, who was chuckling as he studied the brunet. Akihiko then walked to the kitchen and returned with a bottle and two wine glasses. Sitting down next to Misaki, he placed the glasses onto the coffee table, earning a confused look from his angel.

"Is something wrong?" Akihiko asked innocently as he poured wine into both glasses.

A frown decorated Misaki's face. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked bluntly, regretting his words just as quickly as he'd pronounced them, "Ah! No, I mean…why are you suddenly getting wi—"

"It has become something precious to me, drinking with you while we talk about our lives. Since you said that you won't go to work tonight, I figured that we could drink here instead."

Blinking in confusion, Misaki stared at the tempting red liquid in the glass in front of him, unconsciously leaning forward. Because of his job at the bar, Misaki had become addicted to alcohol. He could only blame it on Ihara, who had been feeding him beer and sake ever since he started working there.

Of course, Akihiko had no idea that Misaki's love for alcohol was so strong and he was surprised to see how Misaki quickly lifted the wine glass and brought it to his lips. It sure was very different from the first time Akihiko had seen him drink wine, but he decided not to think about it too much.

"You sure love wine, don't you?" Akihiko spoke as he chuckled softly, taking a sip himself. He kept his eyes on the boy while he drank.

Misaki had already finished his first glass and nodded happily. "This wine tastes really good, just like the one we had at the bar." His face reddened slightly as he shifted somewhat shyly, obviously wanting to say something. Lips parted slowly—the gesture seemed alarmingly tempting to Akihiko—but no words came out as the brunet continued to stare at the table.

Fortunately, Akihiko knew what the teen wanted and refilled his glass, earning a soft 'thank you' in reply. Leaning on the backrest of the sofa, Akihiko purposelessly twirled his own empty glass in his hand, smiling gently. Misaki was acting adorable once again, which made it even harder for the novelist to control himself. In his head, he was already fantasizing about pushing the younger one down, kissing those soft mellow lips and leaving a trail down…lower…travelling down his exposed chest until he would reach the rim of Misaki's jeans—

Akihiko shook his head. He had never been a heavy drinker, but usually it took a while before he would get tipsy. Yet, the alcohol was already taking over his mind, his perverseness awakening rapidly. Despite his awareness, Akihiko refilled his own glass and continued what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Misaki was drinking his wine greedily, obviously no paying attention to how quickly he finished the second glass. As he put it down again, he took a deep breath and stared at Akihiko. Those narrowed eyes gazed at him seductively, making the teen rather nervous.

"Uhm…Usagi-san?"

There it was again…that name. Akihiko loved it when Misaki called him by that name, even though it originated from the nickname Takahiro had given him when they were still friends. 'Screw Takahiro,' Akihiko thought, leaning closer to Misaki. His eyes glazed over in a tempting manner, an idea crossing his mind.

"Misaki…do you want more wine?" He smiled drunkenly as his angel nodded and brought the bottle of wine to those plump lips. Misaki's eyelids fluttered shut as the addictive taste entered his mouth and he groaned in disappointment when Akihiko took the bottle away from him. However, when warm lips collided with his, Misaki instantly opened his mouth, and a rough tongue slipped inside to taste the mixture of juices.

Soft moans and sounds of pleasure filled the room as tongues danced, urging to lap up every bit of wine inside Misaki's mouth. Akihiko ran his strong muscle over the top of the other's mouth, which turned out to be one of his sensitive spots. A muffled chuckle was elicited by the way Misaki shuddered beneath the man.

"Mmnn…"

Akihiko released Misaki's mouth, slowly retracting his tongue after licking the boy's lips. "You're delicious," he whispered huskily, trailing his fingers down the tanned neck.

"Usagi-san…"

"Yes, say my name again."

Misaki's eyes opened partially, allowing the teen to stare at Akihiko through his long eyelashes. "Usagi-sa—ah!" He failed to speak properly when that hot tongue caressed the other side of his neck, fingers still working their magic on the left side. In his moment of shy pleasure, Misaki unconsciously ground his hips. His unintended seductions earned him a hungry grin from Akihiko.

"I want to taste all of you," Akihiko purred, tugging at Misaki's sweater suggestively.

"Pervert Usagi," Misaki teased, laughing softly as cold hands ran over the skin of his belly, traveling up to his chest. Because of the alcohol, Misaki didn't protest like he would have if he were sober. Fortunately, Akihiko was just as drunk as him, not really aware of what he was doing. Drinking the wine from Misaki's mouth had caused him to put all his inhibitions aside.

Another sweet moan escaped Misaki's lips as Akihiko pushed his sweater up and rubbed one of his nipples, which hardened instantly at the cold contact. Emerald eyes were fixed on the man as he lowered his head to take the other nub in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly.

"Usagi-san…bad…" Misaki muttered breathlessly as teeth softly bit his nipple.

"Bed?" Akihiko questioned, having misinterpreted Misaki's words. He smirked when the brunet nodded weakly and sat up before getting off the couch. After managing to stand up straight without wobbling, Akihiko scooped Misaki up in his arms and slowly walked to his bedroom.

Miraculously, the two of them managed to climb the staircase successfully. Throwing the bedroom door open, Akihiko walked towards the bed and dropped his beloved onto the white sheets. He then pounced, kissing the brunet sensually while he started playing with the button of his jeans. After loosening the front of Misaki's pants, he unzipped it, exposing mint green boxers.

Misaki's face was a beautiful shade of ruby as he felt a hand grope him through his underwear, causing him to mewl cutely. Another hand pulled his sweater over his head, but Misaki made no move to fight back. It wasn't as though he didn't want this, despite that he found it embarrassing beyond words.

Trailing sloppy kisses down Misaki's torso, Akihiko pushed the pants and underwear down to be met with the wet erected flesh underneath. While he licked up and down the other's stomach, his thumb rubbed the spongy tip, pre-cum feeling warm against his fingertip.

"Nnh...ah!" A moan was drawn from the boy's lips as his manhood twitched in pleasure and need. Misaki writhed as Akihiko withdrew his hand and sat up, licking the clear fluid off in a tempting manner. His amethyst gaze never left Misaki.

"Mmm…you taste so good," Akihiko said before taking off his own shirt. He then took Misaki's jeans and boxers off, throwing them onto the floor carelessly, and watched his beloved hungrily. "I want to fuck you."

Unable to utter a single word, Misaki gasped sharply and turned his head to the side. Akihiko chuckled at the sight and leaned down to capture those lovely lips once more, but Misaki rolled onto his stomach, too embarrassed to look at the man.

Akihiko's eyes trailed down Misaki's slender body until they found two globes of a small, round ass. He smirked perversely before rubbing both ass cheeks with his hands, eliciting a wanton moan. His desire was growing rapidly, just like the bulge in his trousers. As Misaki's eyes closed in bliss, Akihiko used this opportunity to get a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Opening the cap, he covered the fingers of his right hand and placed one at the brunet's pucker hole.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, his body trembling violently as the finger slowly penetrated him. He could feel only pain from the intrusion at first, but when Akihiko started moving in and out the pleasure slowly built up. There was a strike of heat, a mixture of something foreign yet pleasurable as the finger pressed deeper, hitting the sweet spot within.

"Your body is really sucking me in," Akihiko said in a purring voice, "Do you want me that badly?" Grinning wolfishly, the author pushed another digit in, admiring the cry he released from Misaki's lips. The muscles around his fingers clenched, but then relaxed and started engulfing the intruders rhythmically.

"Haa—ahh…"

"Do you want it deeper, Misaki?"

"Ah! It's…too much. Usagi...I can't—"

"You're going to come already?" Akihiko teased, whispering into the other's ear, "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Misaki couldn't do anything other than moan and push back against the fingers that were abusing his prostate, sending him over the edge. He could hear the sound of unzipping and rustling behind him, but he had neither the strength nor the will to look back. His body was clammy and hot, his climax approaching even faster as his cock rubbed over the smooth fabric of the cotton sheets.

Watching his angel get closer to his peak, Akihiko pushed his trousers and underwear down just far enough for his manhood to pop out. He was achingly hard for hearing Misaki's cries of delight, and because of the alcohol his self-control had already reached its limit. As he retracted his fingers, the body beneath him shuddered in protest.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Not impatient," Misaki replied, his childish way of speaking surprisingly adorable, "I'm just nervous."

Akihiko chuckled at the response, but then squeezed the bottle again to lubricate his own hardness. He stroked it a couple of times, making sure that every part was covered, before he lowered himself onto Misaki. The boy slowly spread his legs, allowing Akihiko to position himself properly. The tip of the man's erection found his entrance and Misaki shivered in anticipation and nervousness.

"I have to have you now," Akihiko whispered, kissing a red cheek while his length slowly pushed its way inside. The heat that welcomed him was incredible, the tightness even better than he could have imagined. In reality, Akihiko didn't want to hold back, but he could hear from the sounds Misaki emitted that his beloved one was in pain.

A whimper left Misaki's lips as the intruder pulled out a little, only to thrust back in shallowly. His insides were burning, the thick member inside him too large to adjust to so easily, but Misaki believed that Akihiko would be gentle. He moaned softly when he felt Akihiko's body warmth, realizing that the author was moving closer to him. Their bodies were almost pressed together in a comforting, intimate way, but Akihiko was keeping his distance to prevent himself from crushing the other.

Thrusting a little deeper, Akihiko groaned approvingly as Misaki's soft ass rubbed against his abdomen, the feeling of that skin silky and irresistible. His hands crept over the sheets to Misaki's hands, which were clutching the pillow tightly. Kissing the back of the brunet's head, Akihiko picked up the pace.

"Ah!" Misaki moaned, feeling the burning down below wash away slowly. A shiver ran down his spine when Akihiko just barely missed that sensitive spot inside of him. "Usagi-san…"

"It feels great inside of you," Akihiko said in a sultry voice, continuing to thrust as he seduced Misaki with his voice, "You're so soft and tight inside. It feels like you're trying to devour me."

Misaki's face lit up in embarrassment and pleasure, his body rocking slowly as Akihiko persisted a steady rhythm. His own member was still sticky, moving over the dirty sheets beneath him to create the same delicious friction.

"More, Usagi-san," Misaki pleaded in a gentle voice, more moans and gasps escaping him as he finally felt Akihiko's body pressing against his, the contact making his skin burn pleasantly.

"As you wish." True to his promise, Akihiko thrust faster and deeper, this time hitting Misaki's prostate dead-on, earning a loud cry of bliss. Smirking victoriously, Akihiko continued to press against that sacred spot, his hands running over Misaki's arms and down his sides. The legs around him spread wider, granting him more access, and he realized that Misaki had finally given in to the pleasure completely.

"Ha—Harder!" Leaning onto his elbows, Misaki slowly pushed his upper body up to feel more of Akihiko's heat. His eyes traveled to a wet spot on the pillow, a string of saliva still running down his chin. The feeling was so foreign, so strange, and yet Misaki could understand why gay men loved it so much.

Intoxicated like Misaki, Akihiko's lips shot to Misaki's neck to nip at the taut skin. In the back of his head, a voice told him that it was wrong to have sex with someone who's drunk, but Akihiko's situation wasn't very different from Misaki's. The lust, the pleasure and his love for the teen only spurred him on more. His actions were nearly beyond his control.

Misaki's moans grew louder as his body started moving against Akihiko. He was on the edge again, his cock throbbing painfully and begging for release.

"I'm going to—"

"Yes, come for me," Akihiko encouraged breathlessly, thrusting as fast as he could manage while the walls around his member tightened. His mind went blank when he heard Misaki's strangled cry and soon he released a loud groan as he came inside of the boy, coating his insides with white ecstasy. Trembling in the aftermath, Akihiko slowly pulled out and rolled over to his back, lying on Misaki's left side.

Gradually, wet green eyes gazed at Akihiko sleepily as a small smile played on Misaki's pink lips. The teen made no move to touch Akihiko, but the novelist longed for the feeling of his skin, so Akihiko ran his hand over Misaki's shoulder, down his arm and to his hand, fingers intertwining.

"I love you," Akihiko whispered. Misaki's smile widened, but he failed to keep his eyes open.

"So sleepy…"

Akihiko chuckled and tucked the both of them in. Moving closer, he pulled Misaki into an embrace and watched him doze off. In his moment of happiness, it didn't take long before the man closed his eyes as well, only to meet Misaki in his dreams.

* * *

**Why are my chapters with lemons always so ridiculously long? ****I hope you liked the lemon. In my opinion it's not my best, but I tried xD **

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review :3**


	9. I can't keep sleeping in your bed

**I'm back from the long hiatus, so as promised...I'm here with updates for my stories! **

**You have been waiting for Misaki's reaction after the things he's done with Akihiko, so here you go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – I can't keep sleeping in your bed**

Misaki's eyes opened terribly slow as the brunet rolled over onto his side, noticing a small alarm clock on the nightstand. It was already eleven in the morning, which meant that he had really slept in. More surprising was that he actually slept well, for the first time in a few months. Groaning, he stretched out his arms, his body hurting a little from the sudden command to move.

'I'm glad it's Sunday,' Misaki thought, knowing that he didn't have to work on Sundays. It was rather fortunate, but he couldn't really understand why he had slept so well. Did something happen that had worn him out so much? A thought crossed Misaki's mind, but he brushed it off in disbelief, thinking that it couldn't have happened.

That was, until he realized that he was buck naked and not lying in his own bed.

In his moment of panic, Misaki quickly rolled over again, his eyes widening as he was met with Akihiko's face. The man was still sleeping, looking peaceful and happily lost in his dreams. It was actually cute to see Akihiko like that.

Snapping out of his daydreaming, the teen began to understand that it hadn't been just a dream, and that their moment of intimacy had really happened the previous night. He put his hand to his forehead, mocking himself. How could he have been so stupid? Misaki had never, _ever_ considered himself to be so…easy. Furthermore, there was no way that he was actually attracted to Akihiko. He wasn't gay, right?

So then why had he flirted with Akihiko that time at the bar, when he wasn't entirely sober? Why had he enjoyed the first kiss he'd ever been given?

Misaki gathered his clothes and quickly yet quietly left the bedroom. He searched for a guest room or any other place where he could properly dress himself—he didn't want Akihiko to see him naked again. When he opened one of the doors on his right, his eyes widened in surprise. It was a room filled with nothing but teddy bears, sitting on shelves and covering the entire floor.

'What the heck?' Misaki thought as he closed the door behind him, 'Why does Usagi-san have so many teddy bears? He doesn't even have children.' Stumbling around in the mess of stuffed animals, the teen put his clothes on an empty spot on one of the shelves and put on his underwear and jeans. Small black eyes kept staring at him, making him feel vulnerable, and Misaki cursed under his breath for picking the room.

It was completely silent inside the condo, but Misaki was used to that. Usually, when he was at Ihara's apartment, the man was already gone by the time Misaki woke up. This resulted into Misaki being forced to eat breakfast all alone. Sometimes this made him feel very lonely.

Yet, Misaki would've rather eaten breakfast alone this morning. He couldn't look Akihiko in the eyes after what had happened. Misaki shook his head, refusing to think about it. If he just acted as though nothing happened, the author hopefully wouldn't bring it up.

As his hand dug into his pocket, Misaki found his cell phone and checked it for any messages. There was one missed call from Sumi. Misaki wondered what Ihara's reaction was when Sumi told him that Misaki had left earlier.

After putting the device back, Misaki left the room and walked down the stairs, still amazed by how spacious the condo was. It was also incredibly messy—even worse than a pigsty—and the young brunet couldn't comprehend how Akihiko could make such a mess all by himself.

Misaki walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast. It felt awkward to cook in someone else's kitchen, but it was already late and he didn't want to wait for Akihiko to wake up and make them food. Besides, if Akihiko's cooking skills were as good as his cleaning skills, Misaki didn't really have faith in him. He pulled an egg carton out of the refrigerator and took a rectangular nonstick pan to make a rolled omelet.

"For someone who lives alone, he sure has a wide range of kitchenware," Misaki muttered softly. He had never understood why rich people would buy more than they needed. As he prepared breakfast, he softly sang a song to himself.

_"Tell me you've had trouble sleeping.__  
That you toss and turn from side to side. _

_That it's my face you've been seeing,  
in your dreams at night."_

It was the first song that popped up in Misaki's head, which made the teen feel quite uncomfortable as it reminded him of Akihiko. Still, he couldn't stop his lips from moving, the words slipping out of his mouth like a harmonious melody.

_"Tell me that you live for love.  
That forever is never enough.  
That you've waited all your life to see__,  
that you want so badly to believe. _

_Tell me that it's not…just me."_

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Misaki's slim waist, causing him to instantly shut his mouth and freeze. He was pulled back against a broad torso, greeted by the musky scent of sweat—a surprisingly pleasant smell in the boy's opinion. The tip of Akihiko's nose traced the shape of Misaki's ear, before that deep voice whispered to him.

"Were you singing about us?" Akihiko asked with a slight smirk, rubbing circles on the other's chest. The body in his arms stiffened.

"N-no, I simply felt like singing." Because of this reply, Akihiko's smug expression only got worse.

"You always pick such romantic songs whenever I'm there to listen to you. If I didn't know better, I'd say it's your way of confessing your love to me."

Misaki slammed his hands down on the counter and turned his head to face the man. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?! You're really way too full of yourself!" He freed himself from Akihiko's embrace and tried to continue cooking. "I never said that I like you. Actually, I'm not even gay to begin with—I thought you knew that already."

Akihiko towered over the short brunet, his lips forming into a thin line. "Feelings can change, Misaki," he said in a most serious tone, "My feelings for you have changed as well. I never thought that I would fall in love with anyone else again, but you…I can't imagine being without you anymore." He tried to catch the boy again, but Misaki quickly slipped away to set the table.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, but I think there's been a misunderstanding…" Misaki said softly, a soft crack in his voice. He put the plates and bowls down, trying to avoid eye contact. Soft footsteps could be heard from behind, and then Akihiko had trapped him in his arms again.

"Then…what about last night?"

Misaki's eyes widened. Why did Akihiko have to mention that? It was already embarrassing enough for Misaki that he had had sex with a guy. Was it really necessary to remind him?

The arms tightened around Misaki's shuddering frame, lips kissing his neck tenderly. "I love you."

Biting his lip, Misaki brought his hands up to Akihiko's arms and tugged at them, silently begging for the novelist to let go. "Stop it…"

"All I want to know is how you feel about me."

"Usagi-san, I…" At a loss of words, Misaki emitted a loud sigh and stared at the objects on the dining room table. "I…I don't know." Green eyes looked up in surprise when Akihiko released him, meeting the sad gaze of amethyst.

"I understand," Akihiko replied, taking a step back, "I'm sorry for being so impatient." He walked to the other side of the table and sat down, silvery strands hiding his eyes. Misaki felt miserable for doing that to the man who had been so kind to him, but he really didn't understand his feelings yet.

Fortunately, when Misaki served the omelet, Akihiko seemed to cheer up immediately and grabbed a piece of it with his chopsticks. His stare was intense as he looked at the egg.

"Eggs are so wonderful," he said, completely in a daze.

Misaki cocked his head. "They are? I don't see what's so great about them."

"They're just so…yellow—such a magnificent bright color." The answer made Misaki frown a bit. No matter how nice Akihiko was to him, he started to believe that the author had a few screws loose here and there. That would explain all the teddy bears he found earlier. His curiosity was triggered immensely.

"Usagi-san, why do you have so many teddy bears?"

Akihiko looked at him confusedly. "How do you know about that? Did you sneak into my bear room while I was asleep? What a bad boy you are, Misaki." He smirked when the teen's face lit up.

"I just wanted to get dressed and I didn't want to wake you!"

"Really, I wouldn't mind waking up if the first thing I saw is Misaki."

Misaki was too embarrassed by Akihiko's words to yell at him, so instead he said no more and ate breakfast in silence. He could feel Akihiko stare at him occasionally, but made no move to look back at him.

Once both men had finished their meals, Misaki got up to wash the dishes. Since he was used to doing the dishes at Ihara's place as well, it was sort of an automatism. What he wasn't used to, however, was being swung around unexpectedly. Akihiko, leaning close to him, placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to take a shower now," he whispered against the boy's lips, "Would you like to join me?"

"No, I'll be fine," Misaki replied quickly, shivering as those attractive eyes kept piercing his soul. A soft sigh of relief came from his lips when Akihiko released him and got out of the kitchen, climbing the stairs. Turning his attention back to doing the dishes. His eyes glazed over as he scrubbed a bowl, his mind wandering off to the lovemaking between him and Akihiko.

'Wait, lovemaking?!' Misaki nearly dropped the bowl he was holding at the thought. They did have sex, but calling it 'making love' seemed odd to him. It made it sound as though they were lovers. He quickly forbid these foolish ideas, but jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. After drying his hands with a towel, he found his cell phone and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Misaki."

"Hi Misaki," Sumi's voice spoke, "I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer the phone. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for not picking up yesterday; I was kind of…busy." Misaki sweat dropped, mentally slapping himself for memorizing such lewd things, "A-anyway, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

There was a moment of silence, as if Sumi wasn't sure how to respond.

"Are you…with Usami-sensei right now?" the student asked hesitantly. When Misaki confirmed this, it became quiet once more. Worried about his senpai, the brunet nervously plucked at his shirt.

"Senpai, are you okay?"

Sumi took a deep breath that could be heard easily and then spoke again. "You don't have to worry about me, Misaki," he assured his friend, "So, I tried to call you yesterday to warn you about Ihara-san. He was pretty angry when I told him that you wouldn't come back for work yesterday."

Guilt welled up inside of Misaki. It hadn't been his intention to make Ihara angry, but right then he simply needed some time off.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I hope Ihara-san didn't vent his anger on you."

"It's quite all right. To be honest, I'm more worried about what he's going to do to you." As Sumi said this, an unpleasant shiver ran down Misaki's spine. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today."

"I just had breakfast, but that's okay," Misaki replied with a smile, "Actually, it would be more appropriate if I invited you for lunch to thank you."

"You need to save your money for your tuition. Let's meet in front of that new eatery."

Misaki nodded unknowingly. "Right, see you!" As soon as Sumi had hung up the phone, Misaki rushed over to the hallway to get his coat and bag. He left the condo without a second thought, running into the elevator to get away from there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Completely out of breath, Misaki arrived at the restaurant after ten minutes of running. Sumi was already there, waiting for him in the snow with his usual smile.

"You didn't have to rush it." He snickered as he saw how exhausted his friend was. Guiding Misaki inside, he found them a table far away from the entrance. It was warm and cozy inside; the place was very plain and simple, but atmospheric nonetheless.

The two started to talk while they waited for a waitress.

Misaki cleared his throat. "So, what did Ihara-san say to you yesterday?" he asked uncertainly, hoping that it didn't bring up some unpleasant memories for Sumi.

"It wasn't anything serious," Sumi replied calmly, "He just grumbled about you neglecting your work for Usami-sensei. He knows that the two of you get along well, but Ihara-san thinks that there's more going on."

"M-more going on? Like what?"

Sumi averted his gaze, staring into nothingness. "If I remember correctly, he mentioned something about you running away to get laid." He quickly shot a glance at Misaki, whose eyes were unnaturally wide. The brunet coughed nervously, followed by a soft laugh.

"Is that really what Ihara-san thinks of me? Do I look like the type to go home with some guy to…do that?" Misaki couldn't even use the word 'sex' properly; it was way too shameful to say out loud.

The comforting warmth of the heating went unnoticed as Misaki lowered his head in embarrassment. Not only had he slept with Akihiko without understanding his feelings for said man, but his boss was also judging him. Ihara had never said something so cruel about him, so why was he suddenly acting this way?

Misaki ignored the look Sumi was giving him. He understood that his friend didn't mean any harm, but Misaki was already in a pretty bad mood. Then again, it was partially his own fault for going home with Akihiko.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched Misaki's, and large orbs looked up to see a soothing smile on Sumi's face.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry about it too much," Sumi said in a gentle voice, "Ihara-san can't stay mad at you forever."

While this did reassure Misaki a little, the teen was still worried. Ihara would eventually forgive him, but what if he had done something to make Akihiko hate him? Even if Misaki wasn't sure about his feelings for the author, he knew one thing: he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

**You should be worried about Misaki by now xD**

**The song used in this chapter is 'It's not just me' by Rascal Flatts. Special thanks to Faolan Rei for introducing me to that song :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Let's start over

**New chapter! :D**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews on this story ^^ I would also like to say to guest reviewer 'A fellow reader' that I know the song and I love 'the Cab' :) All the chapter titles are lyrics from various songs, in case you hadn't noticed xD**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Let's start over**

Darkened silver hair stuck to Akihiko's face as he got out of the shower and took a plush yellow towel from the rail. The cold air gave him goose bumps, urging him to wrap the fabric around his body to keep warm. Even with the heat turned up, the cold from outside still managed to penetrate the building a little.

In that moment, Akihiko wanted nothing more than to crawl back in his bed and wrap thick blankets around himself. He brushed the thought off, presuming that Misaki was still at his place.

"Misaki…" the man whispered, "I have to talk to him." It was unacceptable to leave the situation as it was; Akihiko wanted Misaki to realize that he couldn't lose him. He didn't want to let Misaki slip away. Misaki wouldn't be the second love he lost.

Hastily, Akihiko dried his hair and body and got dressed. Leaving the bathroom, he scanned the floor for a sign of his angel. Disappointment welled up inside of him when Misaki was nowhere to be seen. Akihiko slowly descended the stairs to the living area, finding himself all alone.

The author turned his attention to the kitchen and noticed that the dishes had already been done. Usually, he would've glared at the dirty dishes, hoping that they would just magically become clean. This time was different; he was sad, because it made it obvious that Misaki had been there, in the kitchen, and had run away.

Akihiko lowered himself onto the couch and let out a sigh. Perhaps getting drunk with Misaki hadn't been such a good idea after all. He didn't regret having sex with the teen—it was a truly blissful and unforgettable experience—but Misaki's reactions afterwards bothered him to no end. It was never his intention to force himself on Misaki, but what if his beloved felt that way because of his carelessness?

Everything was confusing Akihiko. Misaki had allowed him to kiss him at the bar, and Akihiko knew for sure that the brunet remembered this. Yet, Misaki hadn't rejected him, or yelled at him for doing something stupid. Didn't that mean that Misaki liked him?

Another sigh filled the air within the room as the novelist leaned against the backrest. Misaki was easy to read, yet his true feelings were hard to understand. Akihiko could always see the emotions reflected in those emerald orbs, but he never knew if Misaki loved him.

Then again, the previous night had been…outstanding. Misaki had looked at him with lust and shame in his eyes, gasping and moaning his name so longingly. It was a combination of a passion and the influence of alcohol.

Losing himself in his erotic fantasies, Akihiko could picture that beautiful flushed face contorting with pleasure and ecstasy, accompanied by needy, angelic moans that evoked the desire within. He gave a disapproving grunt when his pants started to feel too tight and tried to push the images away.

"No, I can't keep sitting here. I have to go find him." Telling himself this, Akihiko shot up and quickly grabbed his coat and shoes, ignoring the pulsing between his legs. His physical needs could wait; he needed to get Misaki back first.

As Akihiko impatiently waited for the elevator to reach its destined floor, he thought about the things to say to get Misaki back. Considering Misaki's reactions, it didn't seem as though the boy really minded his affection, even if he did protest mildly. Somehow, Misaki's words didn't match his actions in the slightest, which was exactly what confused Akihiko so.

With a loud ping, the elevator came to a halt, and the author walked out determinedly, finding his car in no time. He quickly got in, put on his seatbelt and started the engine. The desperation to find Misaki affected his driving greatly, causing him to exceed the speed limit, but Akihiko couldn't be bothered by this.

On instinct, Akihiko headed for the bar, even though it was very unlikely for Misaki to be there. It wasn't as though Akihiko could predict where Misaki was; he didn't have some sort of tracking device, and GPS wasn't going to help either. He groaned in irritation, wondering why he hadn't asked for Misaki's number when he had the chance.

When he arrived at the gay bar, Akihiko parked his car and entered the building without being noticed. It wasn't very crowded yet, but he still couldn't find Misaki in the small group of people present. Fortunately, his eyes landed on a familiar male talking to one of the customers. He approached the brunet in large steps, clearing his throat when he stood behind the man.

"Excuse me, Ihara-san?"

The black haired man turned around as he heard his name, a smile plastered on his face. "What a delight to see you again, Usami-sensei," he said in a friendly tone, "What brings you here today?"

"I'm looking for Misaki," Akihiko replied, trying to keep his cool, "Have you seen him around here?"

Ihara shook his head before giving the other a serious look. "If I'm not mistaken, Sumi-kun told me that Takahashi-kun went home with you yesterday." There was a hint of irritation audible in his voice, which Akihiko noticed.

"Please forgive me for my carelessness the other day. Misaki just seemed very distressed, so I invited him over without really thinking about the consequences. I hope this didn't cause you any trouble." Akihiko nearly had to throw up because of the fake politeness, but he knew that Ihara was the man who was taking care of Misaki. He wouldn't want to get into a fight with this man.

As if to reassure Akihiko, Ihara raised his hand. "I'm not angry with you, Usami-sensei, but I'm very displeased that Takahashi-kun neglected his job. It's not like him to go away like that." The look in his eyes turned somewhat mischievous, even dangerous. "I would like to know what Takahashi-kun means to you."

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

Ihara emitted a soft sigh before leaning on a table. "You and Takahashi-kun seem to get along great and you're always coming here to see him. Is it because you have special feelings for him?"

"What sort of 'special feelings' are we talking about here?"

"Love…" Ihara replied softly, "I want to know if you're in love with him."

There was faint hesitance growing within Akihiko. He could understand that Ihara was concerned about his relationship with Misaki, because it could influence the teen's will to go to work. However, the look the owner was giving him did nothing to quench Akihiko's mistrust.

"There is a possibility that I feel that way towards him, yes."

Ihara's expression didn't change, neither did her speak. With a simple nod, he showed that he understood the situation, and then turned away. Still, to Akihiko it was obvious that he wasn't very pleased with his answer.

Realizing that he had lost Ihara's interest, Akihiko walked to the exit and got out of the bar. If Ihara didn't know where Misaki was, then the chance that he would find his angel was minimal. Knowing this, Akihiko let a growl of frustration escape his mouth.

"Great…now what?"

"Usagi?"

'That nickname…' Akihiko looked to his left to meet the surprised gaze of Takahiro, who was accompanied by his girlfriend. The couple stood there, staring at the author who just looked right back, unfazed.

"Oh, it's good to see you!" Takahiro suddenly exclaimed, taking a few steps closer.

"What do you mean? I thought that you never wanted to see me again." Akihiko's voice was as cold as the expression on his face, but Takahiro didn't seem to be scared by any of this.

Takahiro gave a sheepish smile, but Akihiko could easily tell it was a fake one. "I wanted to talk to you about the argument we had a while ago." He looked at the other with large, hopeful eyes.

"What about it?"

"Well…ah, maybe we should go inside and have a seat." Takahiro was about to walk into the bar, but Manami gently pulled at his sleeve, earning his attention. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't go in there," she said mysteriously, obviously knowing as much as Akihiko knew about the place, and then pointed towards another café, "Let's go there instead. We're familiar with that place; we went there on our first date, remember?"

A large grin appeared on her boyfriend's face. "Oh Manami, you want to bring back some good memories. I love you so much." He pulled the brunette in for a hug, causing Akihiko to roll his eyes. Manami noticed this and smiled faintly, as if to apologize for Takahiro's display of affection.

Once Takahiro had released his girlfriend, the couple made their way to the café, followed by a somewhat hesitant Akihiko. The author had no idea what Takahiro was about to say to him; ever since their fight, he had thought of Takahiro as an unpredictable person.

Manami glanced over her shoulder and looked into Akihiko's eyes, displaying a kindness which the man had only ever seen in Misaki's eyes. There was something very soothing about Manami, and Akihiko began to understand why Takahiro had fallen in love with her. After all, hadn't he fallen in love with his angel for the same reasons?

The three entered the café and looked for an empty seat, finding a table near the window. Manami sat down first and Takahiro took the seat on her left while Akihiko sat across from them. He could hear Takahiro clear his throat before speaking.

"Usagi, I would like to apologize for being so mean to you back then," the raven haired male began, holding Manami's hand underneath the table, "There are…things that you don't know about me or my past, but it was wrong to yell at you like that."

Akihiko gazed at the man, taken aback by the sudden apology he received. He could still picture the furious look in Takahiro's eyes when he told him about his sexuality. It was hard to believe that Takahiro had suddenly gotten over that anger.

Noticing the tension, Manami decided to explain the situation. "Usami, Takahiro told me about the fight you two had. I instantly knew that he regretted it, as he was very upset to have lost his friend because of his own stupidity. That's why I convinced him to apologize to you when he got the chance."

"That means that Takahiro wants us to be friends again?" Akihiko asked, not quite understanding what had suddenly changed Takahiro's way of thinking. As the other male nodded carefully, Akihiko could feel a smile tug at his lips. "I never meant to make Takahiro hate me in the first place, so I can forgive him."

"Really?" Takahiro asked hopefully.

"Yes, providing that you accept that I'm gay."

Nodding energetically, Takahiro smiled with his eyes closed. "Thank you, Usagi!"

Curiosity filled Akihiko's mind, and words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized.

"Yet, I must ask, what has caused your hatred towards gay people?"

At this question, Takahiro stiffened a little. However, when he felt Manami squeeze his hand, he looked into a pair of friendly chocolate eyes and gathered the courage to tell Akihiko about his rather traumatic experience. His gaze returned to his friend and he swallowed.

"It happened when I was twenty-six years old," Takahiro started, "It was only a few days before New Year's. Misaki had headed out for the store to buy some ingredients for a special meal, but he went all by himself because I wasn't feeling well. When I found out that he was gone, I quickly ran after him. Then…I…" He bit his lower lip, finding it hard to continue his story.

"I was walking to the convenience store when I heard two men whisper to one another in an alleyway. When I checked out what they were talking about, I saw that they had cornered Misaki." The man's voice cracked. "They had pushed Misaki against the wall and torn off his shirt, a-and they were touching him. I could hear Misaki's muffled sounds as he struggled to get away and—"

"Did something happen to Misaki?"

Takahiro glanced at Akihiko in surprise, but then shook his head. "No, I yelled at the men before they could really do something to him," he replied nervously, "I'm sure that they were trying to rape him, but they ran off when they heard me."

Akihiko noticed his friend's discomfort and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine," Takahiro assured him, "Besides, I've always kept it to myself, so it's good to have let it out. Even for Manami, it's the first time she hears about any of this."

Carefully, the brunette caressed Takahiro's cheek with the back of her hand, giving him an understanding smile. Akihiko could see in her eyes that she was sad that her boyfriend hadn't talked to her about his fears, but she didn't want to let him know. She understood that it was difficult to talk about it.

A relieved sigh came from Takahiro's lips. "You have no idea how awful I've felt since that argument, Usagi," he explained in a soft voice, "I really thought that you wouldn't forgive me, but I'm glad to have you back." Suddenly, a smile crossed his face. "We've got some great news to tell you!"

"Oh dear, do you really think we should—" Manami couldn't even finish her sentence as Takahiro enthusiastically told his friend the news.

"Manami and I are getting married in three months!"

Smiling, Akihiko congratulated his friend. It wasn't an unexpected turn of events, but he was still happy to see Takahiro so pumped. However, when he noticed the worried expression in the other's eyes, he cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Takahiro?"

"It's just that…I was hoping that Misaki could be there on our wedding as well, but I haven't found out anything regarding his whereabouts." Takahiro looked down to the table. "I'm starting to believe that something bad happened."

Right then, Akihiko was debating with himself. Would it be wise to tell Takahiro about Misaki's job? He had recently accepted that Akihiko was gay, but wouldn't this be too much for him? On the other hand, Takahiro cared about Misaki. Wasn't it more important to know that his little brother wasn't missing?

Akihiko groaned in frustration and scratched the bridge of his nose, earning a confused look from the couple on the other side of the table.

"Listen Takahiro," he started, his tone serious, "I should've told you this sooner, but I never knew how you would react." His eyes met his friend's, the anticipation evident in those innocent brown orbs. "A few weeks ago, I ran into Misaki at the gay bar."

"Wait, you know where he is?! That's great to know! But…what is he doing at a gay bar?"

"Your brother is a singer," Akihiko replied, trying to make Misaki's occupation less questionable, "He performs every night, but according to his boss he doesn't work on Sundays."

Takahiro listened in utter fascination. "Still, wouldn't that mean that Misaki is a homosexual as well?"

"Not necessarily. He's told me that he once accidentally entered the bar, thinking that it was a normal bar, and then got a job there." Akihiko smiled faintly as he recalled the conversations with the teen. "From what I've heard, he's trying to get money to pay his tuition fees. He's currently living with Ihara Tatsuo, the owner of the bar."

Another nod on Takahiro's behalf followed. Then, the man suddenly rose from his seat. "I will keep an eye on that place. Thank you for telling me, Usagi; now I can find Misaki and tell him the good news!"

The three said their goodbyes before leaving the café. Akihiko returned to his car, feeling a little happier than before. He was relieved that his friendship with Takahiro had recovered from the setback.

* * *

**Do you still hate Takahiro? :3**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Too late to apologize

**Just a word of warning: this chapter may be a bit triggering for some of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Too late to apologize**

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Akihiko silently walked in and let his coat slip from his shoulders. It was quiet as usual, yet Akihiko felt a twinge of disappointment. He had hoped that Misaki would've returned to the condo to talk, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. As he entered the living area, he noticed the bouquet of fresh roses still lying on the coffee table. It reminded him of how cute Misaki had been the previous night.

Groaning, the novelist flopped down on the sofa, taking a cigarette out of the packet he had hidden in the drawer of the end table. Lighting the stick, he gazed at the large Suzuki-san at his feet.

"Life isn't easy," he muttered, trying to have a conversation with the inanimate bear, "Of course, you don't know anything about it." He exhaled a large puff of smoke and closed his eyes tiredly. How was he going to fix this? He had to find Misaki and convince him to hear him out. Even if the teen didn't love him back, it couldn't just end like this.

Then, a thought struck the man; he could've asked Ihara for Misaki's phone number. Irritated by his own stupidity, Akihiko mentally slapped himself. Why had he not thought of that sooner? It had been the only chance to get in touch with his angel as quickly as possible, and he had unknowingly thrown this chance away.

Cursing under his breath, Akihiko punched the cushion of the couch to get rid of his frustration, but it didn't help at all. As he stood up to go to the balcony for some fresh air, he heard a loud knock on his door. Furrowing his brows, the man glared at the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" he growled, massaging his temples as the stress was giving him a headache.

"Sensei, it's me," Aikawa's voice came from the outside, "Open the door."

Akihiko sighed. Great, work was the one thing he really didn't want to think of at the moment. "Go away," he ordered coldly, "I'm in no mood to work right now."

"No, I'm not here to discuss a new project," the editor explained, still knocking on the door, "I've got some great news for you!" She waited for a reply, but when none came she sighed and opened the door with the spare key. Her face lit up as she caught sight of Akihiko. Running towards him on her high heeled boots, she handed him a bouquet of colorful flowers.

Confused purple eyes stared at the redhead. "What's this for?" Akihiko asked as he accepted the flowers.

Aikawa's grin widened. "Congratulations, Usami-sensei. You have won the Akutagawa Prize with your latest novel!"

"You're making a big deal out of something so trifling? Don't you have better things to waste your time on?" Akihiko sounded completely uninterested as he turned away, making his way to the balcony. Aikawa, who was already used to this kind of behavior, took hold of the man's arm and yanked him back. She didn't falter when Akihiko glared at her; she hadn't expected any different from him.

"I think you should be very proud of yourself," Aikawa continued in a sweet voice, "No matter how big the award is, it's always great to see how popular your novels are. I'm proud of you as well."

There was something about his editor's tone that Akihiko didn't trust. "Are you going to drag me to some ceremony again?" he asked with a growl, "You know how much I hate those."

"It'll only be a simple party, nothing more," the lady assured him as she released his arm, "Besides, I wouldn't mind it if you brought Misaki-kun along as well."

This seemed to spark Akihiko's interest, but only for a moment. "Why would Misaki want to go to that stupid party? He already has a lot on his mind." His gaze saddened and he looked away. Misaki was probably doing something else without thinking about him. Maybe Misaki already had someone else and he felt bad for cheating on his current lover.

Akihiko forced himself to get it together and stop jumping to conclusions. If Misaki was in a relationship he wouldn't have allowed Akihiko to kiss him in the first place.

"Fuck," he cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a hand on his shoulder and looked at his editor, whose bluish eyes were clouded with worry.

"Did something happen?"

The novelist said nothing and looked away, biting his lower lip.

Aikawa remained calm, patting Akihiko's back as she spoke. "What happened with Misaki-kun? Did you have a fight with him?" She chose her words carefully, knowing how much of an impact the brunet had on him.

Still unable to speak, Akihiko slowly shook his head. It wasn't exactly a fight—more like some complications getting in the way of their relationship. As he thought of this he cleared his throat, feeling obliged to tell Aikawa the truth.

"Yesterday, I took Misaki home with me and we ate dinner together. Then we drank wine and before I knew it we were both pretty tipsy." From the look Aikawa was giving him, Akihiko could already tell what she was thinking. "We started making out, getting all hot and bothered, so I took him to my bedroom and—"

"You slept with him?!" Aikawa questioned, her eyes wide with fascination. Apparently, she was already getting into her fangirl-mode just from the thought of the two males getting it on.

Despite his worries, Akihiko chuckled in amusement at the woman's enthusiasm and chose to still her curiosity. "Yes, I made love to Misaki," he said, smiling to himself at the memory.

"How was it? Was Misaki-kun a virgin? He must have looked so cute!" Aikawa was losing herself in her fantasies and Akihiko wished to keep it that way.

"I will leave that to your imagination," he replied, watching her reactions.

Once the redhead had calmed down, her brows furrowed and her lips formed into a thin line. "What happened afterwards?"

"When I woke up, Misaki had already made breakfast for the both of us, so we ate together. I asked him about his feelings for me, but he said that he wasn't sure what he felt. Then, after I had taken a shower, Misaki was gone."

"No note?"

"Nada."

"He didn't leave you his number?"

"No…" Akihiko took a deep breath. "I regret not asking for his phone number right away; it would have saved us from a lot of trouble."

Thinking hard, Aikawa swirled a lock of reddish hair around her forefinger. "Have you looked for him at the bar? I think it's best if you talk things through—"

"I know that and I have looked for him, but he doesn't work on Sundays." Seeing the concerned face Aikawa was making, Akihiko realized that she was worried about Misaki as well. It took him by surprise when she started smiling out of nowhere.

"There's still hope," she said as she clapped her hands, "We will visit the bar tomorrow and look for him again. He can't stay away forever."

Hopefulness was reflected in Akihiko's eyes as he looked at his editor. Even though Aikawa could often drive him up the wall or nearly beat him to death, there were also moments where she showed that soft, kind side of herself. Her optimism was enough to give the novelist his confidence back. Together, they would be able to find Misaki.

* * *

The cold wind messed up thick chocolate locks, chilling the poor teen to the bone. Misaki had spent the entire afternoon plus a few more hours with Sumi, playing games at his house after lunch and singing songs together. Although he wasn't as depressed as before, various things still worried him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ihara had said about him, or what had happened between him and Akihiko.

Misaki sighed as he mocked himself. It had been stupid to run away from Akihiko and he was sure the man was mad at him after finding out that Misaki had left him. Then again, what was he supposed to do? It would be too awkward to stay around the person he'd slept with, especially since that man had already confessed to him.

The lock clicked as Misaki twisted his key. The brunet cocked an eyebrow at the discovery that the door was already unlocked and carefully walked in, making sure that there were no robbers in the apartment. When he saw no one, he closed the door.

"There you are." Misaki looked up and saw Ihara walk towards him. "I was wondering when you were coming home."

The younger male said nothing, a little scared of his boss' reaction to his absence the previous evening. He took off his shoes, but when he shrugged of his winter coat strong arms suddenly trapped him. Looking back, he saw a pair of hazel eyes gaze at him.

"Ihara-san, is something wrong?" he asked carefully.

The man spun Misaki around—an act that reminded the boy of his morning with Akihiko—and pinned him against the wall, pressing one leg between the other's. As he inched closer, he could see those round eyes widen with surprise. His lips softly brushed against Misaki's, his body pressing the other harder against the white wall as he kissed his lips.

"Mnn!" Misaki clenched his eyes shut and tried to push Ihara off. He couldn't believe it; this was the third guy who had kissed him in two day time! Was he giving off pheromones to attract homosexuals?

Ihara was losing himself in the kiss, hopelessly addicted to the flavors on his tongue as he searched Misaki's mouth thoroughly. So many chances had been wasted; so many times had Misaki pushed him away before he could even get into the kiss. In all actually, this was the first time he had ever successfully kissed the boy. With a smile, Ihara broke the kiss and stared into green eyes. They were filled with shock—something that changed the smile into a smirk. Ihara let his hands run down Misaki's sides while he placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome home," he whispered, Misaki's eyes widening once more.

"You're acting very strange, Ihara-san," the teen pointed out, gently pushing him back to get some more space.

"Well, I was very worried when you were gone, but then Usami-sensei told me everything."

Misaki froze, wondering what Akihiko had told his boss. Perhaps he had told him what happened the night before, although Misaki hoped that wasn't the case. He looked at Ihara innocently, but noticed that the smirk had disappeared. Instead, the man was frowning at him.

"Please let me explain what ha—"

"I already know exactly what happened, Takahashi-kun," Ihara said, silencing the brunet immediately with the harshness of his tone, "You went home with him, allowed him to fuck you and then fled the morning after. That's what happened."

At a loss of words, Misaki shook his head weakly. "No…" he whispered, "That's not…I mean—"

"Are you denying the fact that the two of you have had sex?" Ihara's eyes darkened when Misaki shook his head again. "When are you finally going to stop hurting me, Takahashi-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing this on purpose—hurting me by going with other men and giving them the love I have longed for."

It was then that Misaki began to understand why Ihara was so upset about everything. He would've never believed that the man was jealous of Akihiko, or at least not seriously jealous. All this time, he thought that his boss was just playing with him for his own entertainment. Not even once had the thought crossed his mind that Ihara really loved him.

"What's so great about him?" Hazel eyes were full of hatred. "What does he have that I don't? He may be rich and famous, but does he love you like I do?"

Misaki's mind was completely blank. Everything he had been worrying about was forgotten after Ihara asked him those questions. He didn't know what to say or do until Ihara took hold of his wrists.

The bar owner looked more serious than ever. "I have waited for you," he spoke in a clear voice, "Every day I have been waiting for you to return my feelings, but you never did. So now…I can't wait any longer." His lips claimed Misaki's again as he started undoing the jeans Misaki was wearing. A warm hand groped the boy through his underwear as the other ran down his clothed chest.

Swiftly, Misaki broke the kiss. He bit his lip in attempt to stop his moaning, but could feel his body respond against his will. Even though Ihara had harassed him plenty of times, this was the first time he was truly scared of the guy.

"Stop it!" the teen protested, placing his hands on Ihara's chest, "Please cut it out!"

A glare silenced the panicking brunet. "Why won't you allow me to touch you like this? Do you intend to play with my feelings forever?"

"No! You know I would never—"

"Then why did you let that damned author touch you like this?" The question left Misaki motionless, even numb. Indeed, he himself began to wonder why Akihiko was so special. If his feelings for the novelist were so different, it had to be love. It was the only reason that made any sense. How could he have been so oblivious to his own feelings?

'I need to apologize to Usagi-san,' he told himself. If Akihiko didn't hate him already, there was still a chance to fix this. Misaki's thoughts started to turn hopeful again until he could feel cold air touch his lower regions. Looking down, he saw that Ihara had pushed down both of their pants and boxers, readying himself for what Misaki had been fearing for years.

"No!" Feeling two hands spread his legs, Misaki became immobilized by his fear. "Don't do this, Ihara-san. I don't want this."

Ihara did nothing but smile coldly. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this with you—how many times I have taken other guys, imagining that it was you. It all felt like a dream I could never reach, but now…that dream is about to come true."

"No…" Misaki repeated weakly as the head of his boss' cock pressed against his entrance.

"_Misaki_, you have to know that I'm only doing this because I can't handle my desire for you."

'That doesn't even make sense! Why did you want me to get closer to Usagi-san if you never wanted me to like him in the first place?' That's what Misaki wanted to ask, but he was too weak to speak words. He could feel small tears for in the corners of his eyes as he realized that there was no escape. History was repeating itself…and going one step further this time.

Suddenly, the pressure against his puckered opening disappeared and the hands on his legs slowly let go. Carefully, Misaki opened one eye to peek through his eyelashes, only to notice the hurt expression on Ihara's face.

"Do you really despise me that much?" the man asked in a soft voice. His eyes were fixed on the ground as his arms hung by his sides lifelessly.

Misaki was too confused by the situation to even form an answer to Ihara's question in his head. One moment, the bar owner was planning to rape him, and the next he turned depressed out of nowhere. The brunet had no idea what happened, but at least he was freed from Ihara's grasp.

"Uhm…Ihara-san, I…" Misaki still didn't know what to say. This man didn't deserve his pity, and yet Misaki couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

"I see," Ihara said, laughing softly, "So that's how it is. I should have known that I could never have you all to myself." He look at Misaki without any life in his eyes. "Please go away."

Questioning eyes studied him. "Ihara-san?"

"Please," the man repeated, "I want you to pack your stuff and leave this house for good. You will no longer be working at my bar." His tone was beseeching. "Allow me to forget about you."

Misaki nodded and ran towards his bedroom to find a bag to pack his belongings. In all actuality, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or sad, but right then he could feel nothing but emptiness. The look Ihara had given him…it was the same look Akihiko wore when he told Misaki about his unrequited love for Takahiro. It was the look of a broken heart.

Shaking his head, Misaki put his last shirts in the bag and zipped it up. When he carried it downstairs, Ihara was nowhere to be seen, so he quietly put on his shoes and coat. After laying the keys down on the doormat he walked out, leaving the apartment behind.

* * *

**Oh, what is Misaki to do now? That's le big question :P**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	12. Living on a prayer

**Just a very odd fact: while I was writing this chapter, the song 'Living on a prayer' by Bon Jovi started playing on the radio. That's the same song I used for the title of this chapter. Creepy? Maybe a bit xD**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Living on a prayer**

The first thing that greeted Misaki was the pure white snow covering the streets. It had been clean and dry the entire afternoon, but the weather had changed drastically within half an hour. Shivering, the teen stepped through the thick blanket of snow, following the glow of the street lights. It was already dark outside, so the only way to find his way was to stay close to the few light sources he could find.

Misaki sighed as he dug his hands into his pockets. He had screwed up so much; not only had he run away from the person he loved, but he had also broken Ihara's heart. His boss never wanted to see him again, but what about Akihiko?

"He's probably pissed off at me," Misaki muttered to himself. Thanks to Ihara, all his optimistic thoughts had gone down the drain. All he wanted to do was sit down and rest.

Unfortunately, all the hotels in that part of Tokyo were very luxurious, meaning that they were way too expensive for a simple boy like Misaki. There was no way he was going to waste his money on that; he needed it for his tuition fees. On the other hand, he had nowhere to go. His brother hadn't seen him for weeks, so Misaki was sure that he would have to explain everything if he returned home so suddenly. After all that had happened the teen wasn't looking forward to that.

"Maybe Sumi-senpai could help me out." While Misaki usually hated to burden others, he didn't mind asking Sumi a favor this time. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway. Taking his cell phone in hand, Misaki dialed his friend's number and waited for Sumi to pick up his phone.

After nearly a minute of waiting, Misaki received the message that the number was temporarily unavailable. Feeling disappointment gnaw at him, he slipped the phone back and sighed, leaning against the brick wall of a closed store. Whoever was watching over him surely wasn't on his side. What was he supposed to do now?

More snow fell from the heavens, the wind carrying the small flakes of white. It had been a while since it had snowed that much. Despite the cold, Misaki admired the beauty of nature as the snow glistened in the glow of the street lights. He had loved snow ever since the day his brother taught him how to make snowmen.

Misaki smiled sweetly as he continued to gaze into nothingness. Takahiro had always looked out for him, even when Misaki did something he wasn't allowed to do. His brother had supported him and had taught him countless of things. That's why…he could not allow himself to give up. He had to work hard so he could realize Takahiro's dreams and make him proud.

The real question was how he was going to do this if he didn't even have a place to stay. Sumi was his only option, but the student didn't answer his call. Then there was Akihiko…

Usagi-san…

'No, I can't go to Usagi-san now,' Misaki thought, fearing that the man didn't want to see him. He mocked himself for being such an idiot. Sliding down the wall, Misaki pulled his hood over his head and curled into a ball to keep himself warm.

It was just like one of those scenes where a young person stays out in the cold, nearly freezing to death while other families are inside their cozy and warm homes.

"You're not making this any better," the brunet growled at himself, feeling a cold chill as the wind slipped underneath his coat. He curled up some more to protect himself and closed his eyes tiredly. A single car drove down the street, passing the boy who was oblivious to everything around him. Even when a slim figure approached him, Misaki failed to notice.

"Are you okay?" As Misaki opened his eyes and looked up, he was met with a pair of friendly blue eyes. "Ah, Misaki-kun!" It was Aikawa.

Standing up, Misaki brushed the snow off his clothes. "Aikawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," the woman replied, studying him. As she gently touched Misaki's face, she gasped. "You're freezing! Come on, I'll take you to my place." She grasped Misaki's hand and led him to her car, quickly clearing the passenger seat so he could sit down. As she got into the car and shut the door, she gave the teen a questioning look.

"A-Aikawa-san—"

"What were you doing out there in the cold?" Aikawa asked worriedly as she started the engine, "You shouldn't go out when it's snowing like this."

Misaki blushed mildly and looked away. "I was kicked out of the apartment, so I was looking for a place to stay."

Giving the other a confused look, Aikawa gripped the steering wheel. "Why were you kicked out?" she asked curiously. When Misaki didn't answer, she gave up. "It doesn't really matter, I suppose. Anyway, my house isn't far from here, so we should be there soon."

Another smile played on Misaki's lips as he leaned back, enjoying the comfortable warmth inside the car. He looked at Aikawa, who was driving with utmost concentration. "What were you doing out there, Aikawa-san?"

"I have just paid Usami-sensei a visit," she answered plainly without looking at him.

"Really? Is Usagi-san…doing okay?"

The car stopped in front of an apartment and Aikawa took off her seatbelt. "Sensei was very worried about you when I spoke to him. It seems that he really wants to talk to you."

The brunet got out and followed the redhead to the front door. "Is he not…angry with me?" he asked as Aikawa searched for her keys.

A giggle came from the editor. "I don't think he could ever be mad at you," she replied, unlocking the door, "Usami-sensei loves you too much."

Hearing these words caused Misaki to blush once more, but he was also happy. As they walked into the house, Aikawa shut the door and watched him take off the wet coat. He studied the apartment, which turned out to be rather messy, but it wasn't as bad as Akihiko's place.

Aikawa noticed how Misaki was staring and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about the mess," she said with a short laugh, "I don't have a lot of time to clean because of work."

"It's fine; I've seen way worse than this. Besides, I understand you must be busy since you live alone here."

Blue eyes widened in surprise as Aikawa wondered how Misaki knew that she was living by herself, but she smiled as she witnessed how the brunet found himself a place to sit on the cream colored couch.

"You know, it would all be a lot easier if a certain _someone_ handed in his manuscripts on time," she said, her voice laced with irritation.

Misaki laughed. "You're talking about Usagi-san, aren't you? Is he really that lazy?"

"Yes," Aikawa replied, "He is an amazing author with superb writing skills, but he doesn't give a damn about his work. Always missing his deadlines, that man. As his editor, it's very frustrating to work with him sometimes." The lady walked to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs from a cupboard. "Come to think of it, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Handing the young male a mug of tea, Aikawa sat down beside him. "Usami-sensei has won an award for one of his novels and is expected to go to a party, but he doesn't like going to such events. I was wondering if you could come with us to the party; I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind going if you were there."

As the teen took a sip from his tea, he shook his head lightly. "If that would help you out, I wouldn't mind going, but I've never been to such a party before. To be honest, I'm not sure if I have any proper clothing to wear for that occasion."

Aikawa smiled charmingly. "Don't worry about that," she told him, "I would gladly go shopping with you to get you a nice suit."

"Are you sure about that? Well, I guess there's no reason not to go then."

"Thank you so much Misaki-kun! You're a lifesaver." Aikawa was happy to see a content look on Misaki's face and she giggled when the brunet yawned in a very adorable way.

"Sorry," Misaki apologized wearily, "For some reason I'm pretty tired."

"It must be because of the cold. Would you like to sleep in my room?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll sleep here on the couch."

Aikawa wanted to protest, but she couldn't say 'no' to that sweet smiling face. "All right, I'll get you blanket." She rose swiftly and ran to another room, returning with a thick red blanket. As Misaki lay down, she tucked him in as best she could. "Is it comfortable?"

The teen nodded and uttered some sort words of gratitude before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before soft snores filled the room. Seeing that angelic face, Aikawa had to resist squealing and left the room, heading towards her own. Once the door was closed, she fished her cell phone out of her handbag and dialed Akihiko's number. She could hardly wait to tell him the good news.

The phone rang a few times before a certain annoyed author answered it. "What is it?" he growled, "I thought we had already discussed everything regarding that stupid party."

"It's not about that, sensei. It's about Misaki-kun."

Akihiko started to sound a lot more interested. "What about him? Do you know where he is?"

The brightest smile crossed the redhead's features. "Actually, I have Misaki-kun with me right now."

"…Can I talk to him?"

"Not right now; he's already asleep. You should see his face, sensei. Misaki-kun is so adorable!"

"I know," Akihiko replied with a chuckle.

As Aikawa left the room to check on the young brunet, she could hear rustling on the other side of the line. "Sensei, what are you doing over there?" she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I'm coming over to pick Misaki up."

For a moment, Aikawa hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to let Akihiko take Misaki home. She wasn't sure what the boy's reaction would be if he suddenly woke up at the author's place. On the other hand, it would most certainly be good for the two to talk about what had happened between them.

In the end, the woman chose to give in. "All right," she spoke softly, "I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"See you soon." Before Akihiko ended the call, Aikawa could hear the sound of an engine starting. It appeared that Akihiko wasted no time and was already on his way.

A soft moan came from the couch as Misaki stirred, drawing the editor's attention to his sleeping form. She gently stroked the teen's hair as she put her cell phone on the table, watching the corners of those pink lips curve upward. Misaki looked so sweet and peaceful that a warm feeling welled up inside of her. That rare, unmistakable innocence brought out her motherly side.

Four more minutes passed before a soft knock on the door brought Aikawa back to reality. She sneaked through the room and opened the door slowly and silently. The sight of a familiar man greeted her.

"Where is he?" Akihiko whispered as he entered the apartment, and his editor pointed a finger at the plush couch. They both walked to where Misaki was sleeping and Akihiko kneeled down. He examined his angel closely, enthralled by his innocence just like Aikawa. He then turned to the lady. "Where did you find him?"

"Outside, in the freezing cold. Apparently his landlord kicked him out of the house for whatever reason."

Akihiko nodded. "I'll ask Misaki tomorrow," he replied before carefully taking his beloved in his arms. As he rose, he pressed Misaki's body against his chest, and the brunet instantly sought his warmth. Akihiko smiled warmly and planted a tender kiss on his forehead.

As Aikawa watched the two lovebirds, she realized how Akihiko and Misaki were made for one another. She smiled as the novelist carried his lover to his car and prayed that they would make up and find happiness together. Right then, that was her only wish.

Reaching his red sports car, Akihiko unlocked the car with a click on the button and gently placed the sleeping boy on the passenger seat, covering him with his coat and ruffling his hair. He then walked to the other side and got in.

As he started the vehicle, the man turned on the radio and turned the volume down. The song played quietly as the car drove down the empty streets.

_"There is no life - no life without its hunger.  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly.  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity."_

Misaki mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, and Akihiko could've sworn it sounded as though he was trying to sing along with the music. He shook his head and chuckled at his own silly thoughts.

_"I am strong, when I am on your shoulders.  
You raise me up, to more than I can be."_

A small hand landed on Akihiko's thigh, surprising the author. When he looked over to Misaki, the boy was still lost in his peaceful dreams, smiling happily. Akihiko's gaze softened.

"Don't worry Misaki," he whispered to the unconscious teen, "You're with me now…and I'm not letting you go again."

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is 'You Raise Me Up' and this version was by Josh Groban. It's a bit different from Westlife's version.**

**I must announce that, sadly, this story is coming to an end soon. There will still be a few chapters and I'll probably write an epilogue. That also means that Misaki will have to dedicate his song soon ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Again, please share your thoughts about this chapter.**


End file.
